Admitting Defeat
by Bella Paige
Summary: It starts with Jenny and Ryan's wedding. Music, wine and Magic. As time passes can Kate really admit defeat and give into her feelings for Rick. A case involving a missing infants pulls the partner's closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *signs* Nope, don't own Castle. That would be ABC and Andrew. But that doesn't mean I can't toy with them.**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT AND SAFE ONE.**

**Beta-d by Teelduo**

* * *

><p><strong>Crest Hollow Country Club, Long Island <strong>

**Ballroom - 19:03pm – Dance floor**

Kevin was the happiest man on earth, the smile on his face proved that. He had the woman he loved in his arms, dancing to their song. And even though it was a happy occasion, Kate couldn't help but feel a little sad. Sure, today was her a happy occasion, but the date also held another anniversary.

"Hey, you okay?" Came a whispered concerned from her partner. They were seated at the same table, along with Javier, Alexis, Lanie and her date. She had been worried at first because of Javier and Lanie, especially with Lanie bringing a date. Kate was relieved when she saw who Lanie had brung as the date. It was Chaise, her gay male friend.

Kate turned her eyes on the writer, who was seated right beside her. Tonight he looked extremely breathtaking in his suit and deep blue shirt, making his eyes pop. He was wearing a silver tie that matched his date's dress, Alexis looked beautiful. She was off to the side at the moment, talking to one of Jenny's younger brothers, around her age.

Rick and Kate were the only two at their table at the moment.

"Kate?" Rick's voice heightening with concern, she hadn't answered him yet.

He knew today was going to be hard on her. Even though at the moment she looked breathtakingly exquisite, he could see the sadness in her eyes. Tonight, she was in a long deep purple silk gown, with a sweetheart neckline and halter top. It clung to her body like a second skin, outlining her curves. She had her hair down, with a few ringlets framing her face, a silver bracelet on her right arm. Her neck was bare, begging to be kissed.

A sad smile touched her lips. "Sorry," she apologized. "This place is amazing," Kate added, changing the subject.

Rick's expression donned seriousness. "Kate, you don't have to pretend for me, I will always be here for you." He promised her, placing his hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kate locked eyes with him, softly smiling back.

_**Kate's Apartment - 09:01am**_

_Kate didn't want any visitors today. She was tempted to ignore the knocking at the door but knew it could be her father, even though they planned to meet later. She had spent the last hour going through photo albums and letting tears flow. She hopped up from her couch, wiping her eyes, so glad that she hadn't bothered with make-up this morning. She was dressed in only black yoga pants and white tee shirt. _

_She reached the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door. She was greeted with a beautiful bouquet of colourful Geraniums, and a man holding them._

"_I thought I would bring you some comfort," Rick spoke up. _

_Kate wasn't sure if she had the strength to stay strong in front of her partner. She was on the verge of tears at the moment because of his presence. "And what better way than to bring the flowers that mean it," she answered, her voice crackly. _

_Rick raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" he questioned, curiously._

_Kate gave him a sad smile. "Mom loved flowers, she could tell you the name and meaning of anyone you showed her."_

_She opened the door wider, standing to the side. "Come in," she invited him in._

_Rick hesitated for a moment. "You sure?" he asked, concerned._

_She nodded. "I could really use a friend at the moment," she confessed. _

_Rick entered her apartment, handing her the flowers and placing a kiss to her cheek as he walked passed her. _

The song had changed and other couples were now on the floor. The happy couple was still dancing, lost in one another's eyes.

Rick stood up, placing his hand out. "Dance with me?" he asked, humbly.

Kate turned her gaze on him, looking into his eyes and she was instantly lost. She lifted her hand to his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rick helped her to her feet, leading her onto the floor as soft guitar music filled the room.

A female voice filled the air.

_**"Don't tell me love is something you won't try again. That's just not true. But baby right now maybe what you need's a friend? Well, I'm here for you**_._** I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night. Whenever you call and I won't change my mind, No, I'll see you through. And I won't give up, No, I won't give up. I won't give up on you." **_

Kate and Rick swayed to the music. He was holding her close, one hand resting on her mid back and the other on her shoulder. She was resting her chin on his shoulder, letting the music drift through her mind. She listened to the words of the song, intently.

She was aware of her friends' eyes on them, but she didn't care. She needed this right now, she need him.

"Thank you for today, Rick. It meant a lot to me," she whispered, softly.

"Always," he replied, sincerely, his hand gently rubbing her back.

_**"You need someone who knows you from the inside out, the way I do. I seen you walk the wire never looking down, I believe in you. I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night. Whenever you call and I won't change my mind, No, I'll see you through. And I won't give up, No, I won't give up. I won't give up on you."**_

Softly the music played on.

Rick never wanted this dance to end. He loved her being in his arms. He loved the way that her hair smelt like cherries. And he loved her. Today she had let him further in, taking him to her mother's grave site and letting him be there for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gravesite – 11:11am<strong>_

_Rick stood in front of the gravestone of Johanna Beckett for the first time, his partner standing beside him on his right. She was clutching a bouquet of her mother's favourite flowers, bouquet of Gladiolus. There meaning was strength of character, which was Johanna. He never met her, but from the stories Kate and Jim had told him this morning, it described her all right. _

_Rick felt her hand slip into his, followed by a gentle squeeze. He turned his blue eyes onto her. She was staring at the gravestone, her mother's picture staring back. Rick gave her hand a gentle squeeze. _

_Jim stood on his left, his eyes fixed on his wife's grave, his blue eyes filled with pain and heartache. _

_Rick had never met the woman but felt a twinge in his own heart. The three of them just stood there for several minutes, just staring at the grave in complete silence._

_It had been 13 years, today. _

"She would be so proud of you," he whispered into her ear.

Kate felt her heart skip a beat. She was speechless.

They moved with the music, the bodies practically glued together.

_**"I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night and I won't give up. No, I won't give up, I won't give up, you can call it love? But I won't give up on you."**_

The music softly played before coming to an end. But the two didn't part. They just continued to dance as the next song changed. It was a little more upbeat, but still the two danced slow to it.

The young singer on stage belted out 'Miracles Happen'.

The ballroom was beautiful, purely stunning. It was quite large, the tables were placed around the dance floor. On stage a live band was playing. The room was bathed in a warm light, not too bright but not to dim. The bar ran along the far wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Bar<strong>

Seated at the bar was a certain Medical Examiner sipping her drink, her date was on the dance floor with another guy. That didn't really bother her. She only bought Chaise so she wouldn't be dateless to the wedding.

"Do you see them out there?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

Lanie swirled her bar stool around to face her ex. She missed him. He looked drop dead gorgeous in the black tux he was sporting, tonight. Her eyes ran up and down him, for the hundredth time since the ceremony.

"Yeah," she answered. "They look perfect," she told him.

Javier drank Lanie in. She was in a strapless deep red gown, with diamond trimming around the top. The dress clung to her like a second skin and flare out past her hips. She wore her hair down, framing her face.

"Perfectus es... I miss you, Cariño." Javier confessed, half in his native tongue.

Lanie felt her breath catch in her throat. She always melted when he spoke Spanish to her, it was just something about that language that turned her to goo.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked her.

She nodded, immediately, holding out her hand. He laced his fingers with hers, leading her across the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance floor<strong>

Rick smiled. "Looks like our favourite couple might be getting back together," he whispered.

Kate pulled back and looked at him, intrigued. She followed his eyes, spotting her best friend and co-worker heading towards one of the side doors. A smile filled her features.

The woman in her early twenties on the stage was belting out the song.

**"When you believe, the soul is a shining light. When you believe, the heart has the will to fight. You can do anything, don't be afraid. We're gonna find our way."**

Rick couldn't help but smile at the looked on Kate's face, the room lit up when she smiled. The two moved together to the music, this was when he realized that the song wasn't exactly a slow dace song. And they were the only couple dancing slow to it.

He looked passed Kate and threw the crowd, his eyes scanning for his daughter. Rick spotted her a moment later. She was on dance floor on the other side of the room with a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that looked around her age, maybe a little older. She had the biggest smile on her face, which made Rick smile more.

Both of his girls were happy.

**"You showed me faith is not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly. Miracles happen, once in a while, when you believe (Miracles happen) You showed me dreams come to life. That taking a chance on us was right. All things will come with a little time ...When you believe."**

Kate turned her eyes on her partner. He was looking passed her. Kate turned her head and saw Alexis dancing, which explained the smile on Rick's face. Kate couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle herself, especially at the kids moves.

Rick spinned Kate out and back in, causing her to release a roar of laughter as the song came to an end.

The two finally parted.

"That was fun," Kate spoke up, honestly. She did feel a lot better than earlier.

"How about we get a drink?" Rick suggested.

Kate smiled, softly. "I would love that," she replied.

The two began making their way towards the bar, not touching but close enough for the back of their hands to brush ever so slightly.

Kate felt chills shoot up her spine when his hand brushed against hers. She felt like a huge weight had lifted off her chest today. She hadn't expected to share it with Rick, but nevertheless he was there for her.

_**Castle's Loft - 12:31pm – Kitchen**_

_Kate was sitting behind his breakfast bar, a cup of coffee in front of her. They had only been back for a few minutes, and she wasn't in the mood to head back to her apartment just yet. Rick had invited her back to his loft. She had changed from this morning, now wearing black bootleg jeans and a deep red v neck sweater. Her hair was down; a few strands pulled back and out of her eyes. She had only applied the basic in make-up, not in the mood to impress. _

"_Where's Alexis?" Kate asked._

_The loft was quiet, so it was clear that they were the only ones here._

"_At a friend's until three, Holly is coming back with her to help her get ready for the wedding. Mother has gone for the weekend, visiting friends." Rick told his partner._

_Kate hadn't forgotten about the wedding, it was the one reason she was trying to get out all of her emotions now. She didn't want to ruin Kevin and Jenny's special day. _

"_Do you need a lift to the wedding?" he asked her. "Alexis and I are staying the night at a nearby hotel. I hired a driver for the night," he shared._

_Kate fixed her eyes on her partner, his blue orbs staring into her soul. She shook her head. "I'm driving back that night," she told him._

_Rick raised a curious eyebrow. "You have to work, I thought the Captain gave the team tomorrow off."_

_Kate nodded. "She did, I just don't really have a reason to stay the night." She told him. _

_Rick's face fell. _

"_Well if you change your mind, you can bunk with Alexis and me. The suit is big enough for the three of us," he told her, compassionately. _

_Kate softly smiled at him. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."_

"What can I get you," the barman asked, pulling Kate back to the present.

Kate turned her eyes on the barman that looked to be in his thirties. He was looking her up and down, which made her feel a little uncomfortable. He was an attractive man but for some reason it felt wrong.

She felt Rick slide his arm around her waist, pulling her into a side hug and the feeling slowly melted away as she melted into him. Rick ordered their drinks for them. The barman nodded, getting the message and retrieving their drinks.

"You okay?" he whispered. "You looked kinda worried for a moment," he added.

Kate turned her eyes on him. "I'm fine," she answered. "Thanks," she added.

The barman returned with their drinks. Rick moved his arm from around her and scooped them up, gesturing back to their table. Kate missed his touch almost instantly, which kinda scared her.

There was now a man's voice pouring through the speakers as 'Bon Jovi's –I'll be there for you' played. Whoever they hired, they were good. Kate loved Bon Jovi and the guy on stage did a great job on the song.

"The bride looks beautiful," Kate commented, changing the subject.

Rick's eyes were only on her.

* * *

><p><strong>21:01pm<strong>

Alexis wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Hey dad," she greeted him, before standing back beside the boy that she had been dancing with all night. He was tall. He was a good looking boy

"Ethan O'Mally," he introduced himself.

"How old are you?" Rick questioned, standing up. Rick was taller than the boy, just.

Ethan smiled at the older man. "19, Mr Castle, I go to Columbia University. I'm studying literature," he informed him.

Alexis beamed. "He wants to be a writer," she informed her father.

Rick raised an eyebrow. Kate let out a chuckle.

"What genre?" she asked, turning her eyes on her partner.

Ethan knew who Richard Castle was. He actually read his novels. The boy's face redden when he answered. "Romance."

Kate placed her hand on Rick's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "See, you don't have to worry about him stealing your job," she told him, laughing.

Rick turned his eyes on his partner, removing her wine from in front of her. "I'm cutting you off," he informed her.

She poked her tongue out at him. It was only her forth glass. She had been having such a good time, talking to Rick and fellow co workers that stopped at their table. They had even had another dance. Javier and Lanie had still not returned to the table, not even when dinner had been served.

Alexis looked at the detective, curious. "Havin a good time?" she asked.

Kate nodded, chuckling again.

The band was taking a break and the stereo was now playing. A familiar song played over the speakers and Kate's face let up.

**"Woo Hoo Hooooo! Woo hoo hooooo!" **

"I love this song," she proclaimed, grabbing Rick's hand and dragging him to the floor.

Alexis and Ethan chuckled, before following them out onto the floor.

The four began dancing to the music, other people on the floor busting moves. It was a sight to see.

**"Debbie just hit the wall. She never had it all. One Prozac a day. Husband's a CPA. Her dreams went out the door, when she turned 24. Only been with one man. What happened to her plan?" **

Kate grabbed Alexis hand and the two started dancing together, both singing along to the words.

**"She was gonna be an actress**. **She was gonna be a star. She was gonna shake her ass, on the hood of White Snake's car. Her yellow SUV is now the enemy.** **Looks at her average life** **and nothing, has been... all right since." **

Rick pulled his phone from his pocket and started videoing his daughter and beautiful partner dancing together.

**"Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool. Cuz she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985." **

The music played on.

Lanie and Javier finally returned to the dance floor and started dancing. The male detective's shirt was crumbled and Lanie's make up was slightly smudged. Rick turned the camera on them for a moment before taking in everyone in the room.

The bride and groom had join them on the floor. The entire gang was now dancing to '**1985'.**

* * *

><p><strong>21:23pm - Table<strong>

Rick had traded Kate her car keys for another drink. She had agreed to spend the night with him and Alexis in their suite. She could collect her car in the morning from here. Their hotel was only five minutes down the road.

Kate, Alexis Rick, Lanie, Javier and Ethan were now seated at the table. Ethan had traded his spot with Chaise, who was now happily seated beside Ethan's cousin.

"Okay, it's {is} now time for all the single ladies to come up on the floor for the bouquet toss," the MC announced over the speakers.

A swarm of single ladies piled on the floor, Lanie among them.

Rick turned to Kate. "Why aren't you headin up?" he inquired.

Kate shook her head. "Not my thing," she simply told him.

All eyes turned towards the dance floor as Jenny turned her back to the women. Kate's eyes locked on the flowers as they left the bride's hand and flew through the air. A group of woman jumped and the flowers disappeared in the crowd.

The room was completely silent for a long moment, all eyes on the pile of women. It played out like slow motion as they started standing up, Lanie emerged from the group with the flowers in hand.

Kate hopped up and walked over towards her friend, congratulating her.

Rick turned and looked at the Hispanic detective. He looked really nervous for a minute before he broke out into a grin. The writer turned his eyes on Lanie. She was looking at him, glowing.

He hopped up and walked over towards her as Kate walked back.

"They're back together," Kate whispered into Rick's ear as she passed him, taking a seat beside him.

Rick felt a chill run through his body when he felt her breath on his ear. His eyes followed her as she took a seat. Her gaze caught his and their eyes locked. Everything around them faded away. It was like they were the only two in the room.

"Miracles Happen," he told her.

Kate bit down on her lips, a smile stealing her lips. "If you believe," she quoted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **And that's the first chapter to Admitting Defeat, let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. _

_**.com/imgres?hl=en&client=opera&hs=LVc&sa=X&rls=en&channel=suggest&tbm=isch&tbnid=1sG67ccv0XR7dM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=lpBhBu_AnWOENM&imgurl=.&w=400&h=567&ei=r-L-Tt6zOcvymAXx8pTXBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=888&vpy=183&dur=315&hovh=267&hovw=188&tx=114&ty=296&sig=114097429014517434809&page=3&tbnh=162&tbnw=100&start=49&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:49&biw=1332&bih=563**__** – Kate's dress but in deep purple. **_

_**.com/imgres?hl=en&client=opera&hs=blJ&rls=en&channel=suggest&tbm=isch&tbnid=EO6SuPF8UeUjzM:&imgrefurl=./long-strapless-beaded-sweetheart-open-back-red-prom-dress-red012&docid=lVMjYqDgqiq9-M&imgurl=.&w=320&h=533&ei=pP_-TtfxNKeWiQff6_GMAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=651&vpy=124&dur=5&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=98&ty=171&sig=114097429014517434809&page=11&tbnh=159&tbnw=103&start=160&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:160&biw=1332&bih=563**__** – Lanie's dress**_

Perfectus es – You're perfect – Spanish google translate


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *reads from a piece of paper* **I do not own Castle, ABC and Andrew Marlow do. "**Puts down paper* **but that won't stop me from screwing with them.

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews on FF, facebook and twitter. Sorry I didn't get this chapter to you sooner, but work has been a little busy. _

_Beta-d by Teelduo_

* * *

><p><strong>Ballroom – 21:33pm – Table<strong>

**You beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be ... my little girl.**

Kate was sitting at the table, watching her partner dance with his daughter. Just like the bride was dancing with her father. It was the daddy and daughter dance, multiple fathers and daughters were on the floor dancing.

The song that was playing reminded her of when she was little and used to dance with her dad.

_**Beckett House – Lounge Area**_

_Five-year-old Katherine Beckett was standing on her father's feet, the record player playing soft music, her small hands holding her father's. She was looking up into his smiling blue eyes. _

_Her laughter filled the room as she moved with her father. Little Katherine turned her eyes towards the door, her mother was standing there with a smile on her face and video camera in hand._

"_Look momma, I'm dancing ... I'm dancing," she giggled._

_Johanna smiled at her daughter. "I see baby bird. I see," she told her daughter as laughter and music filled the room. _

Kate whiped the tear that was sliding down her cheek. She fixed her eyes on her partner and his daughter.

_She loved seeing this side of him, the sweet loving father side. The side she hoped to see when they had a little girl or boy. She could work while he looked after the children, at least til school age_. Wooah, where did that though come from? Must be the wine, she theorized.

The brunette fixed her eyes back on her partner. He was watching her, concern washed over her face. Was everything okay?

**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.** **But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half** **that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love. But between you and me, he won't be good enough!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance floor <strong>

Rick tore his gaze from Kate when she hopped up from the table and walked with Lanie towards the ladies room. He switched his attention to the boy sitting at the table, watching his daughter. A smile plastered on his face.

Alexis pulled her head off her father's chest and looked up at him. She noticed that he was looking towards the tables. The redheaded teen knew who her father was watching, it could only be one person since Kate and her friend left for the bathroom a minute ago.

"He's nice," she spoke up.

Rick dropped his gaze down, towards his daughter. He smiled down at her. "And lives local," he replied, smiling. "Imagine how much we can save on long distance calls."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her father, resting her head back on his chest as they danced.

**You beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be ... my little girl.**

As the song ended, father and daughter pulled apart. Alexis looked at her father a little concerned. "Is Kate okay?" she asked her father.

Rick looked at his daughter, with admiration. "She will be pumpkin." He told her with a soft smile.

Alexis looked at her father, uncertain. She sighed and gave her father a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles." She teased.

Rick narrowed his gaze on his daughter. "Are you saying I'm old?" he questioned.

She beamed a smile at her father. "No I'm not saying that," she began. "I'm implying it," she told him, bluntly.

Rick faked, hurt. "Be gone, daughter." He dramatically pointed towards the table.

Alexis mocked saluted him, before heading back to the table, towards Ethan. Rick headed towards the bar. It was the closest to the toilets.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Room – 21:35pm<strong>

The two female friends were sitting on the couch in the ladies room. That was the thing about country clubs and restaurants, the bathrooms were always so nice.

"What is going on with you and Writer Boy?" Lanie asked her friend, bluntly.

Kate was thinking about a certain writer when her friend's voice pulled her from them. She turned her attention on her friend and sighed.

"I don't know," she answered, confused. "When we were dancing earlier, there was this moment and maybe it's just the wine but Rick has been there for me all day. When I really needed him without knowing that I needed him." She divulged, honestly.

Kate was usually a private person, even when it came to her best friend, but the wine was making her lips, loose.

Lanie's eyes widened at the new information her friend just shared.

"All day?" she repeated. "What do you mean when you ..." Lanie began asking before trailing off. She realized what today was. What the date was. She had been so busy thinking about Javier that she had forgotten today was the anniversary of her best friend's mother's death.

Lanie fixed her brown eyes on her friend, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Oh Honey," she began. "I am so sorry I forgot. I've been too busy wrapped up in this drama with Javi that ..." Lanie began babbling before Kate placed a finger to her lips, automatically stopping her.

"It's okay," she told her friend, with a soft smile. "We all have things going on right now, I am glad that you and Javi worked things out. It makes me happy to see you happy," she admitted, sincerely, removing her finger.

"I'm okay," she assured the medical examiner.

A moment of silence passed.

"But I want you to be happy and I know Castle makes you happy," she divulged. "And you make him happy. Why can't you be happy together?" she asked, sincerely.

Kate looked at her friend, letting out a long sigh.

"Because I'm scared," she confessed. "A part of me died when my mother died and I wasn't really living until Rick came into my life." Kate confessed. "I am scared that if he leaves, I will never heal."

Lanie looked at her best friend, gobsmacked.

"Castle would rather throw himself in front of a train before he ever considered hurting you, honey. You just have to see the way he looks at you to know that. He is not the same Richard Castle we knew almost four years ago. He has changed and that is because of you," Lanie assures her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Bar – 21:40pm<strong>

Rick was telling the bar tender a hilarious story about one of the cases they worked involving cross dressers, when he felt a hand slide along his shoulders. He turned his head to the left and his face instantly lit up.

"Hey," he greeted his partner who was now sitting on the bar stool, beside him.

Kate had seen how his eyes lit up when he saw her. She noticed every time he smiled when she was around. And every time he smiled at her or looked at her the way he was looking at her now, her heart skipped a beat.

The song changed and soft music began playing through the ballroom.

"I just wanted to thank you for being there for me today, it meant a lot Rick." She told him, reaching for his hand that sat on the bar and lacing her fingers with his.

A female voice softly began singing.

"**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word you can light up the dark."**

Soft music played.

"You already thanked me, earlier?" he reminded her, smiling. He squeezed her hand back, their eyes locking.

"**Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall."**

Music softly played.

"I know, but it meant a lot to me that you were there." She told him, sincerely. "I don't know if I would have made it here tonight, if it wasn't for you."

It was like they were the only two in the room, no words were said but at the same time. So much was being said.

"**You say it best when you say nothing at all."**

The soft piano music filled the room.

He could see that she was trying to tell him something else. "Always," he promised, his thumb rubbing small circles along her thumb.

Kate could feel her body tingling, like it always did when he touched her.

"**All day long I can hear people talking out loud."**

She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes quickly glancing to his lips before meeting his eyes again. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd."**

Music softly played.

Kate opened her mouth to speak but when no words came, she clamped it shut.

"**Old Mr. Webster could never define, what's being said between your heart and mine ... the smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall ... you say it best when you say nothing at all."**

Kate tore her eyes from him and fixed them on the dance floor behind them, her fingers still laced with Rick's. She spotted Lanie and Javier lost in each other's eyes, just dancing to the song playing. Jenny and Kevin were doing the same.

"They're so happy," she whispered.

Rick didn't remove his eyes from the beautiful brunette. _I wish we could be that happy._

"**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall." **

"You look breathtakingly beautiful tonight," he blurted out.

Kate turned her eyes on him.

"**You say it best when you say nothing at all."**

The music played out until the song finished.

"Thank you," she chocked, slightly blushing. "I guess you kinda are looking ruggedly handsome in that suit," she told him, dropping her eyes to their fingers that were still fused.

Rick watched as she shifted her eyes to their fingers. He was surprised that she hadn't pulled back. Over the last few months things between them had changed, slowly but progressively. They were closer than they had been before. They had their moments, and even though they didn't always talk during them, their eyes did.

He wanted to take the big step forward and make her, his. But what if she rejected him, his heart couldn't take it. It would break him.

"Kate," he spoke up, husky.

Kate lifted her gaze and locked her eyes on her partner at the sound of his voice. He looked like he wanted to ask her something but was worried about her answer. The look in his eyes said it. _What if he wanted to finally make that move and turn their partnership into a relationship? Was she ready for that? She knew her feelings for Rick ran deep. She knew she loved him. But was she ready to give herself completely to him? She had never with any other guy before. But he was Rick. He was her partner and best friend. He had a hold of heart. _

_Could he be her one and done?_

Rick watched as his partner's facial expression turned from relaxed to serious in a matter of moments. She bit down on her lips and her brow's {,} furrowed, which meant she was over thinking something. He could only guess what.

"Your mother would be proud of you," he told her softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Kate felt her breath catch in her throat, her hazel-green's softened. She let a sad smile slip on her lips, moisture building in her eyes.

"I doubt it," she whispered, letting a tear fall. "I only ever fail."

Rick was stunned by her reaction, unlacing his fingers from hers. He turned to completely face her, hooking his finger on her chin and lifting it to face him.

"You cannot honestly believe that?" he asked in disbelief.

Kate locked her glassy eyes on his serious blue orbs.

"You are the most strong-willed, determined, caring, benevolent, extraordinary and beautiful woman I know. And that is why she would be proud of the person you are today, Kate. Don't ever doubt that," he told her, sincerely. "Don't ever doubt, you."

Kate didn't know how to respond. She knew he thought highly of her, he was in love with her but to hear him praise her like that. It was a little overwhelming. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or cry.

A few more silent tears slipped from her eyes, she didn't notice until she felt the writer brush them away.

"Stupid wine," she lied, shifting her gaze to the glass of wine that was placed in front of her. "Always make me cry."

Rick's thumb continued to caresses the palm of her hand. It was a form of comfort, a simple touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Front of Country Club - 23:23pm<strong>

Everyone was piled out front, half of the wedding party to the left. The other half to the right, they were all waiting for the newlyweds to exit the club and drive off. It was cool out and Kate was still a little cold, even though she had her wrap on. She shivered slightly.

Rick noticed that his partner was cold, he felt the shiver. The two were practically touching, only millimetres apart. He took off his thick coat and draped it over his partner's shoulders, his hands resting on her shoulders. He was standing right behind her, because he was taller and didn't want to block anyone's view.

Kate felt the instant warmth of the coat as soon as it hit her shoulders. She turned her head and fixed her gaze on him. He was rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm, even giving her his coat. This is why she loved this man. He was always looking out for her. Even if that means freezing himself, she took a small step back and pressed her back into him. She felt him stiffen at first, before he relaxed and ran his hands from her shoulders and down around her waist, pulling her close.

Rick was surprised when she reversed back into him and didn't pull back after her pulled her close and held her.

The doors opened and the happy couple exited the country club, they began running through the tunnel of people as confetti was thrown into the air. Everyone watched as the married couple entered the decorated 'Just Married' car and drove off. A few minutes passed before people started walking away and heading off themselves.

Neither Kate nor Rick had even attempted to move yet; they were just enjoying being so close and warm together.

"Dad?" a familiar teenager called.

Rick instantly detached himself from his partner and taking a step around her as his daughter made her way over towards them, Ethan by her side. The writer switched his eyes on his partner for a brief moment, disappointment washed over her features.

"Hey pumpkin," he addressed his daughter. "You ready to head to the hotel?" he questioned.

Alexis face heated at the nickname, the colour matching her hair. "Yeah, just give me a minute," she told him.

Rick smiled, knowing that her daughter wanted a private moment. "We'll meet you at the car," he told her. He turned his attention to the teenager. "It was nice meeting you, Ethan." Rick extended his hand.

Ethan smiled at the holder man, shaking his hand. "You too, Mr Castle." He replied, before turning his attention on the older brunette. "And you Mrs Castle, I know where Alexis gets her beauty from." He answered, smiling.

Kate looked at the young man speechless, unable to find words.

Rick narrowed his eyes on the boy. He knew that they weren't together. Rick could have sworn he told him that earlier. He noticed something in the younger man's eyes, a teasing smile on his lips. Rick just let it be and guided Kate towards the car, pulling out his phone to call the driver.

Alexis turned her eyes on her new friend, suspiciously. "I told you that Kate is my dad's partner, not my mother."

Ethan turned his attention on the beautiful redhead, grinning. "Could've fooled me."

Alexis lips, twitched. He was actually like her father.

A long minute later, as soon as Rick ended the call with the driver, Kate turned her eyes on her partner.

"Why didn't you correct him?" she spoke up, finally finding her voice.

Rick slipped his phone back into his pant pocket, fixing his eyes on his detective.

"He isn't the first to mistaken us as a married couple, won't be the last." He told her. "Why fight it, the universe obviously wants us to get married." He told her, seriously.

Kate felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes widened. She wasn't ready for him to be that serious.

Rick's face broke out into a grin. "You're so easy," he told her, mimicking her words when she teased him.

Kate felt the air returning to her lungs, she crossed her arms and rolled eyes, even though a smile was twitching at her lips.

"That was not funny," she told him, a little annoyed, before a smile broke free.

"Made you smile, didn't it?" he pointed out.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. He was right, about everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel - 23:45pm – Room 101<strong>

The bellman opened the door for Castle and Kate, the three entered the room and Kate's eyes took in the sight before her.

Rick tipped the bellman and the man left.

Kate was amazed by how gorgeous the suite was. It was bigger than her apartment. Almost the same size of Rick's loft, she couldn't believe that she was staying here tonight. She hadn't had a drink in an hour, so she could feel the wine wearing off. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to spend the night with the Castles.

The hotel they were staying at was located ten minutes from the country club. It was a nice and pricey place.

"I'll pay you back for my room," she told the writer, as her eyes continued to roam the suite.

It had a kitchen, three bedrooms and bath. And a small open lounge area with kitchen.

"There isn't a chance in hell of that happening, Kate." Rick spoke up, turning his attention on her, his face mirroring seriousness. "It is a three bedroom suit and you are our guest, I would be insulted if you did that." He told her, dramatically.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "You're such a drama queen."

Alexis giggled at the banter between her father and the female detective.

"You two are so married," she joked, grinning. She picked up her small suitcase.

Both adults turned their attention on the teenager. Rick grinned and Kate squirmed in her spot. She was still wearing Rick's jacket, not sure if she wanted to give it back to him. She liked how it felt. Kate had her overnight bag in hand. She was planning on staying with Lanie tonight; the two were going to have some quality girl's time. But Javier interrupted that, not that Kate minded. She was glad the two made up.

"I'm heading to bed," she told them. "Tonight was fun," she added.

Alexis walked over towards the couple, small suitcase in hand. She pecked her father on the cheek. "Night Dad."

He smiled at his little girl, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "See you in the morning, pumpkin."

Alexis turned her attention on the older woman. "You should come to the loft for a movie night next Friday night," the teenager suggested.

Kate was a little surprised at the offer but found herself liking the idea. "Sure," she answered.

The teenager was a little surprised at the older woman's answer, a smile stole her lips. "Really?" she asked excited. "Great, well I'll see you both in the morning," she told her, pecking Kate on the cheek before turning away and walking off.

The brunette was a little stunned when the girl had kissed her goodnight, it was only on the cheek but it still touched her heart. She liked Alexis and was glad the teenager still liked her, even though she had put her father's life in danger so many times.

Rick was watching his partner. It warmed his heart to see that her and Alexis bonded, his daughter was his heart and she came first when it come to who gets placed into her life.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Kate finally spoke up, heading in the direction of the room beside Alexis. She would let Rick have the big room.

He watched her walk off, overnight bag in hand. She was still wearing his jacket, it looked good on her. But not as breathtaking as the dress she was wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Suit – 23:58pm – Bedroom<strong>

Kate had scrubbed the makeup from her face, and changed into dark blue yoga pants and an old NYPD tee shirt. She combed her hair out and left it down. She was all ready for bed but tired, her mind was too wired to shut down. The day's events kept playing through her mind, like a movie.

_**Kate's Apartment – 10:31am – Lounge room**_

_Kate emerged from her bedroom, walking down the small hallway and entering her lounge area. Surprise washed over her when she spotted her partner, still sitting on her couch. He was still looking through the photo albums, his eyes fixed on the photographs. He had such a serious expression on his face._

"_You're still here?" she asked a little amazed._

_Rick put down the album and stood up, turning around to face her. She was standing a few metres from him and the couch. She had changed into black fitted jeans, a deep red sleeveless turtle neck top and black heel boots. She had her hair down, and straightened. _

_He took a few steps forward, stopping before her. "I couldn't just leave without making sure you're okay," he told her, sincerely. _

_Kate was touched. He wanted to make sure she was okay. She felt her eyes getting misty, but was doing her best too stay strong. She had to stop breaking down in front of him. She had to be strong, to be in charge. _

_There was a knock at the door, both partners' eyes shot to it._

"_That'll be dad," she spoke up, finding her voice._

_Rick turned his gaze back to his partner. "I should get going then, let you be with your dad." He replied, turning to leave._

_Kate didn't want him to leave, it had felt right having him there today. She didn't want him to go, yet._

"_Rick," she spoke up._

_The writer turned around, concerned._

"_If you aren't doing anything else today ..." she began mumbling_

"_I'm all yours," he cut her off, answering. He took a step forwards and enveloped her into a hug. _

_Kate was taken by surprise for a moment before relaxing into his embrace, until the knock came from the direction of the door, again. _

She knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, so she hopped up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Room<strong>

She heard the television going the further she entered the room. That's when she spotted the writer. He was sitting on the couch. He had changed into sweat pants and an NYU tee shirt, his eyes fixed on the screen. Some old movie looked to be playing.

Kate froze in her spot. She wasn't sure what she should do, should she turn around and head back to her room or should she just casually stroll over there and join him?

"You can join me, I won't bite." Rick spoke up, turning his head around to face her. "Well not hard anyway." He joked, grinning.

She looked at him, puzzled. _How the hell did he know that she was standing there?_

"I can smell your cherry shampoo from here," he told her, simply.

Relaxation washed over her, as she made her way towards the couch. She ignored the 'bitting hard' comment, tempted to tease him back. She plopped down, beside him and turned her attention on the movie playing.

_You've got mail, _filled the screen. She loved Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks movies, even though she would never admit to it. She loved a good rom com.

Rick was watching her. She looked beautiful, without even trying. He was captivated by her.

"You're being creepy, Castle." She told him, without turning her eyes from the screen.

Rick didn't shift his eyes from his beautiful partner. "Can you tell me about her?" he asked, speaking up. "Unless it's too hard," he quickly added.

Kate turned her eyes on him, a little surprised that he wanted to hear about her mother. She could see the worried expression filling his face, like he had said something wrong. She turned her body to facing him. Her arm was resting on the head of the couch and her eyes were fixed on him. He turned his body to face her.

Both had their legs folded, opposite one another.

"One day in spring, I was playing in our back yard and there was this big tree that we had a bench chair placed under. One morning mom and I was sitting on the chair, she was reading my favourite book to me. The ugly duckling, I was four at the time." She began telling him about the past memory.

Rick watched as her face lit up and a smile broke free. She looked so relax and at ease. She looked free.

"I was absorbed in the book when I heard this high squeal chirping coming from near the middle of the yard. That's when I spotted a baby bird; it was being chased by the neighbour's cat. I jumped up from my mother's arm and ran over towards the bird, scooping it up ever so gently. The cat began hissing at me and licking its lips. Mom must have followed behind me, chasing away the cat."

"I looked down at this helpless little creature, it was chirping but sounded like crying. I looked up at my mother and asked her what was wrong with it. She squatted down in front of me and brushed the hair from my eyes, touching my shoulder and explained. 'It's lost its mother; it's only a baby bird ... just like you'. I broke down into tears and asked mom. 'Who will look after it if it doesn't have a mommy?' Mom smiled at me, brushing the tears from my eyes. 'We will my baby bird." Kate finished, whispering the last part as a few tears slip down her cheeks.

Rick wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's how you got the nickname," he theorized. Jim had called her that at the cemetery today. He also remembered that notes written at the bottom of the photographs, he looked at today. Some had 'Katie' other's had 'Baby bird'.

Kate nodded, a sad smile touching her lips. His eyes were locked on her and he was looking at her with the same love and affection in his eyes as he was earlier this evening. She wanted to kiss him and lose herself completely within him, but it wouldn't be right. She was still emotional from today. She bit down on her bottom lip and turned her eyes on the television, breaking the eye contact.

She felt him sigh in disappointment. She wanted to be with Rick, but not right now. Not when her emotions were overwhelming her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Not long now until 'Til Death do us part' ... cannot wait.**

**Reviews are appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (Insert funny disclaimer here) Do not own Castle.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews via facebook, twitter, ff. How cute was Ryan and Jenny on 'Til Death Do Us Part'. I had no idea that Lanie was going to bring a gay friend, I was LMAO when I watched that ep. **

**This fic will be going for several chapters for you who are out there and concerned that it is ending soon. It's not.**

**Beta-d by Teelduo**

* * *

><p><strong>3 WEEKS LATER<strong>

**Castle Loft – 02:02am – Saturday**

Kate was having a really good dream until she was interrupted by the loud ringing of her phone. She reaches for her it on her bedside table but her hand hits something hard and moving. The female detective's eyes flutter open and looked at her surrounding's around her. That's when realization hits her, she isn't in her apartment or bedroom for that fact. She is at Rick's loft on his couch, asleep in his arms.

And it isn't the first time this has happened.

Her phone is still ringing, so she reaches over the sleeping body beside her and retrieved it from the coffee table.

"Beckett," she whispers into it.

Dispatch was on the other end, and they began giving her the information needed and location of a body. She nods along and answers. "On my way," closing her phone and lying back down into his arms. Her head resting on his chest and letting out a long sigh.

"Body?" Rick speaks up, asking with a yawn.

Kate was startled for a moment when she heard him speak. Since her head was resting on his chest, she felt the vibration as he talked. Kate had thought he was still asleep. She was comfortable and didn't want to move but knew she had to.

She began untangling herself from her writer. "We have to stop falling asleep like this," she told him, a smile tugging her lips.

Rick felt her move out of his arms and sit up. He did the same. "Why, it's always the best sleep I have had in a long time.

"You can still sleep, but I have a body to meet." She tells him, bluntly.

Rick sat up, eyes fixed on her. The light from the television shone from behind her, it made her look angelic. Her hair was tousled from sleep and yet she still manages to take his breath away.

"I'll get the coffee," he told her, hopping up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

Kate bit down on her lip, shaking her head with a smile. This was becoming a habit for them every Friday night. She would come over and watch a movie with him and Alexis, and her and Rick always managed to fall asleep on the couch and waking up in each other's arms. It was never _awkward_, and they never discussed it. It just felt right.

_**10 Jan 2012 - 08:03am – Room 101**_

_Kate heard something, causing her to wake from her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she gasped in surprise when she saw the redheaded teenager standing on the opposite side of the coffee table with a piece of paper._

"_Alexis?" she asked, confused._

_What was the teenager doing in her room? That's when memories of the previous night began hitting her. _

_She felt her pillow moving and a heartbeat. Why did her pillow have a heartbeat? The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Rick. She lifted her head and looked up at her pillow, it was her partner. He was asleep and had a look of innocence and peace on his face. _

"_I was just leaving a note to let you guys know where I was so dad wouldn't freak when you woke up," the teenager whispered. _

_Kate's face heated. What the teenager must think of her? How was she going to explain this one?_

"_Um I can ex..." she began mumbling as she detached herself from Rick's strong embrace and sat up. _

_Alexis smiled at the older woman. "No need to explain, detective. I was the one who put the blanket on you two early this morning when I came for a drink. You looked so cute together," the teenager told her, bubbly. _

_A moment of silence passed between the two._

"_Where are you headin' pumpkin?" Rick asked, stifling a yawn as he opened his eyes and began sitting up. _

_Kate turned her eyes on the writer, his hair was tousled and he looked adorable as hell._

"_I'm meeting Ethan at a cafe for breakfast and than he is going to show me around Campus. He is going to drop me off at home later today," the teenager told her father, speaking rapidly. _

_Kate could tell that the teenager was nervous to what her father was going to say. The brunette turned her gaze on her partner and watched for his reaction._

"_Keep your phone on and check in with me every few hours," he told her, authoritatively._

_Alexis squealed, excitedly. Rushing to her father and stopping in front of him, placing a kiss to his forehead. _

"_Thank you dad, love you and I'll see you this afternoon." She told him before heading for the door._

_A moment later, Kate heard the door open and close. She turned her attention on her partner, stunned. She wasn't sure what to say._

_He smiled at her. "I trust Alexis," Rick told her. "Plus I grilled Jenny at the wedding about her brother and she told me that if he thought about hurting Alexis. She would kill him," he added, smiling. _

_Kate bit down on her lip, shaking her head with a smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Crime Scene<strong>

**119 West 23rd Street, New York**** – 02:27am – Victim's Apartment**

Kate flashed her badge to the officer at the door and gave him a soft smile. He nodded and lifted the yellow tape. She ducted under with her partner right behind her as they walked towards the Medical Examiner and body.

Lanie lifted her gaze in the direction of her best friend when she heard the clicking of the female detective's heeled boots before they hit the carpet. The apartment was a small one bedroom

Lanie looks at the couple suss. "You got here quick and had time to pick up the puppy," Lanie answered, suggestively.

Kate dropped her gaze to the body, her eyes widened and she felt sick. She looked away for a moment, inhaling a deep breath.

Rick placed his hand on the small of her back for support, even though he felt like throwing up, himself.

"What have we got?" she managed, turning her eyes back on the young woman that lied before them.

"Shelly Harper, 19." The male detective told them as he made his way toward them, stopping by his girl. Javier looked at his boss and her partner, suspiciously. "She is from Australia but came here eleven months ago for a holiday and fell in love with her now husband."

Kate turned her attention on her co-worker. He would have arrived the same time as Lanie since the two had been pretty much inseparable since the wedding.

"Who found her?" she asked him, seriously.

Javier pointed to the husband that was sitting at the kitchen table, several metres from where the body lied. He had blood on his hands and shirt. He looked white as a ghost.

"Her husband who is drunk as a skunk," the male detective informed them. "He claims that he came home an hour ago and found her dead on the floor."

Rick turned his attention on the husband. He looked like someone who just found their wife, murdered in their apartment.

"Why is he covered in blood?" Kate asked, turning her attention on the husband. She could still feel her partner's hand pressed to her back.

"He came home from what I am guessing was 'a night out' and discovered his wife bleeding out on the floor. He rushed or stumbled to her side and checked to see if she was still alive before calling the police for help," Rick theorized, his eyes turning from the young man and towards his friend.

All eyes were on the writer.

Javier looked down at the notepad in his hand, nodding. "Yeah, but he said it more slurry and less bestselling author." He answered, turning his attention towards the door, spotting his partner walking in.

"Hey boss," Kevin greeted cheery.

He had been like that since his return from his honeymoon two weeks ago. The smile dropped from his face the moment his gaze dropped down to the victim.

"Do we know cause?" she asked her friend, shifting her gaze back down to the victim. The poor young woman was pregnant, looked to be at least eight months. She was a slender girl with a big bump. Her long light blonde hair was strewed around her face and her hazel eyes stared soullessly at the brunette. She had the beauty of a young Hilary Duff.

"Blood loss," Lanie spoke up, her voice turning cold. "I cannot verify the cause yet but it looks like she haemorrhaged. And there is no baby in her," she finished, feeling a little queasy.

The female detective and writer dropped their gaze towards the medical examiner, mirroring stunned expressions.

"Where's the baby?" Castle and Kate asked in Unison, horrified.

Lanie stood up, hugging her clipboard close. "I believe she went into labour and delivered the baby before haemorrhaging," she told them. Javier stood close behind her.

Kate tore her eyes from her friend and turned them on her co-workers. "Talk to the husband, see if he knows anyone who would have wanted to harm his wife. Also find out why his heavily pregnant wife was home alone while he was out drinking!" She ordered, angrily.

Javier and Kevin nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Rick gently rubbed his partner's back, trying to calm her. He knew she wasn't angry at the boys but at the killer and was just projecting.

Kate felt the writer's hand rubbing her back and she felt the anger slowly leaving her system, instantly feeling bad for yelling at her team mates. She inhaled a long breath, holding it a moment before exhaling.

"What is the T.O.D?" Rick spoke up, removing his hand from his partner's back and focusing his attention on the victim.

Lanie turned her eyes on the writer. "Over an hour ago, around one pm would be my best guest. When I get her back, I'll run the usually test and we'll put her on ice until later this morning."

Rick just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Victims Kitchen<strong>

The two male detectives stopped opposite of the husband, both glaring at the man.

"Where's the baby?" the blue eyed detective, demanded.

Javier turned his attention on his partner, who was usually the sarcastic but friendly one.

The twenty-one year old male looked at the male detective, confused.

"Baby? I thought it was still in her? Are you sayin' some person killed my girl and took my kid?" he asked, completely flabbergasted.

Kevin and Javier turned their gazes on one another, sharing a look of seriousness. Could this guy be telling the truth?

"I have a question for you, why would you leave your heavily pregnant wife all alone!" the Hispanic detective demanded.

The young man looked frightened. He knew he shouldn't have left his wife home and alone, like he had for the past few months. She was dead because of him. It was all his fault, she was dead and it was because of him.

"It's my fault that she's dead?" he confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Rick watched as his partner bent down beside the body, pulling on a pair of gloves. The female detective's eyes scanning the victim on the ground, carefully. Lanie was opposite from her, writing something down on the clipboard.

Rick's eyes run up and down his partner, appreciatively. She had changed before they had left the loft. Ever since they had fallen asleep together on the couch a few weeks ago, Kate had been keeping an overnight bag with her, just in case they got called in. She didn't want people getting the wrong idea, her words not his.

Kate was in a black pea coat, with a black long sleeve blouse underneath and dark blue bootleg jeans hugging her curves, perfectly. She had pulled her hair back into a loose bun, a few curls framing her face.

Even though they were at a crime scene, she still looked beautiful.

_**17**__**th**__** Jan – Saturday morning – Castle Loft - 05:59am**_

_Rick woke up feeling warm and comfortable, but something was lying on top of him. It was a heavy object; it was actually providing warmth and a heartbeat. The writer's eyes began to flutter awake until his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. It was overly bright, but just enough to be annoying. _

_His eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room and Rick looked down to see what was providing the warmth. A smile stole his lips when he saw his beautiful partner moulded into him. His arm was draped over her waist, holding her close. Her head was resting on his chest while her arms were wrapped around him, like he was her personal teddy bear, which he didn't mind at all._

_This wasn't the first time that they had woken up together cuddling, the first time being when they had been cuffed together. The second time was in the hotel room after Kevin and Jenny's wedding. That morning after the wedding and Alexis had left, the writer had expected Kate to bolt and it be awkward. But it hadn't been, they had coffee and breakfast together and talked for a good hour before he asked her if she wanted company back to New York. When she agreed that it would be nice, he had called the car services and relieved them. _

_As Rick thought of the past memories, he couldn't help but smile. He was dating Kate but he wasn't not dating her either, they weren't labelled officially as a couple but did everything bar sex, that a couple did. They went to dinners and had movie nights. We're there for one another through tough times and always willing to comfort the other. _

_He knew he was slowly breaking down the Kate Beckett wall that she had so strongly built. _

Kate was worried about the newborn that was out there somewhere. Who would steal a newborn baby and leave the mother there to die? What kind of person did that? Someone who couldn't be human, that much she knew.

She turned her eyes on her partner, his eyes were on her but he looked to be zoned out. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with that deep blue scarf on, it bought out his eyes. It was actually the scarf that she had bought him last Christmas. It had been a while since she had seen him in one. And she knew if she bought him one then he would wear it more often, just for her.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Lanie whispered to her friend.

Kate tore her eyes from her partner and felt the heat rising to her face. She turned her eyes on her best friend. "Lanie!" she hissed.

Lanie shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, Kate Beckett style. She was hugging her clipboard. "What?" she inquired, innocently.

Kate glared at her friend. "This isn't the time, we have a baby that is over an hour old to find!" she informed her friend, seriously, slightly raising her voice towards the end. She turned her eyes on her partner who was walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Rick had heard what Lanie had said to Kate, but he was going to let that slide for now. He didn't want to ruin what he has with her. Rick was more determined to find the missing infant. He stopped just opposite the father, standing beside Kevin.

"How far along was she?" he asked the young father who was clearly distraught and drunk.

The husband tore his gaze from the male detectives and to the older man who asked the question. "A little over eight months," he told him.

"So she was due in a few weeks?" he asked Keith. "What was her due date?"

The dark haired young man dropped his gaze to his feet, his hands rubbing his knees. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"They would have told you at the last appointment," Kevin spoke up, causing all eyes to turn on him.

Keith continued to rub his knees, lifting his gaze to the older man. "I haven't been to one of her appointments in months," he confessed, ashamed.

Kate joined the group, stopping to the left of Rick. "Where is her phone, maybe she called someone for help?" she asked the young man.

The three detectives and writer all look at the young man. His eyes were blood shot and his breath was strong enough to knock out a buffalo.

"I don't know where it is?" he told the female detective.

She sighed. Rick pulled out his phone. "I'll call it and maybe we'll hear it if it's the room," he suggested. "What's her number?"

Keith began looking towards the roof, like he was thinking. "I-erm-uh..." he stammered.

"You can't remember it?" Kate asked, annoyed.

Keith nodded, ashamed.

Kate turned to look at her team. Javier and Kevin were on their phones a few metres away with their back towards them, they must have thought of something when Rick and she started questioning the husband. A moment later she felt the writer's hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his hands. It felt real good and all she felt like doing was cuddling on the couch with him. But there was a missing newborn out there somewhere.

A long minute later the rubbing stopped, Kate missed the contact immediately. She opened her eyes and turned them on the writer, curious to why he stopped.

"We just called all the local hospital and emergency rooms, informing them of a missing infant and if any come in for treatments or checks up..." Javier began, walking towards them.

"To give us a call," Kevin finished.

Kate understood why he removed his hand from her shoulder. He knew that she wasn't in the mood to be grilled by the boys. She was relieved that Rick hadn't been making a big thing about the changes in their partnership. He really has changed into a better man, even though he always has been a good man. She was glad that she gets to see the real Richard Castle more.

"Good thinking," she answered her co-workers. "It looks like we won't be getting any more information for several more hours until it's day light. Go home and be at the 12th by seven," she told them.

"We'll get access to the phone records in the morning, I strongly dislike that we have no clue as to where the baby is but there isn't anything we can do until daylight. Get some rest, it's gonna be a long day." She told them.

The boys nodded, before saying their goodbyes and walking off. Lanie and her team were taking away the body at the moment.

Kate turned her attention on the husband. "You're gonna have to stay somewhere else until this apartment is not a crime scene, also don't leave town until the investigation is over." She told him.

"I have nowhere else to go, Shelly is my only family." He confessed to the female detective.

Kate turned her attention to her partner and gave him a defeated look. She had no idea what to do.

"Let me make a few calls, I might be able to get you a bed for a few nights at a halfway house or shelter." He tells the younger man, seriously.

The young dark haired man looked at the older man, puzzled. "Why would you help me? You don't know me?" he asked.

Rick pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts. "Because you've just been put through hell, one day maybe you'll pay-it-forward." He told him.

Kate had her gaze fixed on her partner. He always seems to amaze her.

"Someone needs to call Mae," Keith spoke up, quietly. "She and Shelly ... were close," he added with a sniffle.

Kate turned her gaze on the younger man, who looked defeated. "Who's Mae?"

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 03:41am – Bullpen **

Kate was standing opposite of the murder board, beginning to fill it out with the information they knew so far. Music was softly playing from the small radio she kept at her desk. Rick had asked her if she wanted to spend the rest of the morning at his loft so she didn't have to drive home. She reminded him that he gave his spare room away. He grinned and told her that the couch and his room were still free. She just rolled her eyes at him and told him that her bed was fine for her.

She dropped Rick and Keith off at the loft, over twenty minutes ago. Rick hadn't managed to find anywhere for him this morning since it was extremely early, so Rick told him that he could stay in his guest room. Kate reminded Rick that the boy was a possible murder suspect, he hadn't been ruled out yet and his alibi had to be checked. Rick reminded her that he wasn't a cop and couldn't let the kid sleep on the street. He told her he had a strong gut feeling that the kid didn't do it. She had let the kid grab a few days worth of clothes.

Kate was concerned about Alexis and Martha who also lived at the loft.

A few minutes later, she took a step back and looked at her handy work. Closing her hand and letting the information wash over her.

"I knew you would be here," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Kate jumped. Her eyes shot open and she turned around, reaching for her weapon on her hip but remembering that she had put it in her desk when she arrived at the 12th. Her heart was racing, partly because he scared her and partly because he was standing there. She placed her hand over her racing heart.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" she asked him, curiously.

He smiled at her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep until you did up the murder board, didn't want you to be alone."

Kate bit down on her lip, suppressing the grin that was dying to take place. He knew her so well.

"What about Keith Harper?" she asked him, concerned. "You can't leave him there all along with your daughter and mother," she told him, taking a step closer to him. "Rick, I love the fact that you have trust in people but a young woman was murdered tonight and he could have done it."

Rick could see she was truly concerned about his family and he loved that about her.

"I would never put my family in danger, Kate." He tells her, solemnly.

Kate saw his eyes darkened. She hated seeing that look in his eyes, it pained her. "I know you wouldn't ... but you don't know him."

Rick placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently and looking into her eyes, seriously.

"Trust me," he simply said.

Kate just nodded. She did trust him with her life and was starting to trust him with her heart.

"Always," she promised.

The bullpen was quiet, only a few of the night staff fluttered around the floor. They were pretty much alone in their area.

A long minute of silence passed, their eyes still locked on one another. They heard soft guitar music playing; a male country voice flowed through the speakers.

"**I dropped you off ... just a little after midnight. Sat in my car ... till you turned off your porch light, I should have kissed you. I should have pushed you up against the wall. I should have kissed you ... Just like I wasn't scared at all."**

Rick dropped his gaze to her lips for a moment before meeting her eyes again. He really wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her. He knew he had to put some distance between them.

"**I turned off the car, ran through the yard. Back to your front door, before I could knock. You turned the lock and met me on the front porch. And I kissed you ... Goodnight. And now that I've kissed you, it's a good night good night baby goodnight."**

"I'll go make up some coffee," he told her, removing his hands from her shoulders and walking towards the break room. If he didn't leave, he knew he would kiss her.

Music softly played from the mini radio on her desk.

Kate watched him go, bitting down on her lip in disappointment. He was giving her an out. She turned and walked towards her desk, plopping down in her seat and focusing on the murder board.

A female country voice began singing.

"**You couldn't see me, watching through the window. Wondering what went wrong, praying that you wouldn't go. You should have kissed me. You should have pushed me up against the wall. You should have kissed me. I was right on the edge and ready to fall."**

She stood up and walked towards the break room. She could see him sitting down relaxed. She reached the doorway and looked towards the couch. He was asleep. His posture was relaxed and his eyes were closed. He looked to be breathing, steadily.

The duet sang.

"**I turned off the car, ran through the yard. Back to your front door, before I could knock. You turned the lock and met me on the front porch. And I kissed you ... Goodnight. And now that I've kissed you, it's a good night good night baby goodnight."**

Kate stood there in disappointment, letting out a sigh. He had started the coffee machine to make their drinks and must have sat down for a moment until exhaustion caught up to him. She couldn't blamed him, over the last few weeks they had been hit with one tough case after another, involving late nights and minimum sleep, plus they had been called out earlier this morning. It was no wonder they passed out during the first movie.

She walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside him, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Night Rick," she softly whispered. She could faintly hear the music from her desk. A few minutes later, sleep caught up with her.

Rick opened one eye, turning his head slightly and seeing his partner asleep. When he had felt the couch move and then felt her in his arms, he almost opened them until he heard her wish him goodnight. He knew she would back away if he had given off any indication of being awake.

He could feel her breathing evenly and knew she was asleep. He carefully snaked his arm around her waist, holding her close. She moved into him and placed her hand on his chest. Rick remained still for a moment, hoping she wasn't awake. When she didn't move again, he let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes.

If she wanted to yell at him, she could do that when they woke up.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (Insert funny disclaimer here) Do not own Castle.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews via facebook, twitter, ff. Also the story alerts and favourite story, my inbox exploded with them. **

**Sorry for taking so long, work has been full on. I also recently watched Season 1 and 2 of Rookie Blue. **

**Beta-d by Teelduo**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

**12****th**** Precinct - 07:01am – Bullpen**

The two male detectives walked off the elevator and towards their desks, talking.

"Lanie thinks they're together but just hiding it like we did at first," the male Hispanic detective informed his partner. "They have been a little touchy feely ever since your wedding, Bro."

Kevin had returned from his honeymoon two weeks ago and had noticed the difference in their friends partnership. He had seen them dancing at his wedding, plus the wedding video captured a few good moments between them. He stopped at his desk, placing down his bag on it. He turned his gaze to her desk, it was empty. Her jacket was on her chair and her computer was going. The murder board had been filled out, but no boss.

"Where's Beckett?" Kevin asked his partner.

Javier turned his eyes towards his boss's desk. Her things were on it, but it was empty.

"Maybe she went home to shower?" he suggested. "I need a coffee," he added.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Right behind you," he said.

The two partners began making their way towards the break room.

"So do you think Beckett and ..." he began before his partner stopped him by covering his mouth. Kevin looked at his partner a little annoyed and confused.

Javier had stopped him just before entering the break room. He turned his eyes from the couch and towards his best friend who was looking at him confused. Javier removed his hand from his partner, quickly placing his finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh," he whispered to his partner.

Kevin was now confused. _Why did he have to be quiet?_ He was standing just before the door of the break room, turning his attention into it. His eyes widened and mouth gapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Break Room – 07:05am<strong>

The two male detectives were standing opposite of the couch, both staring at it a little surprised.

Javier had just snapped a few pictures of the two. He was going to send one to Lanie after he woke them. He was surprise that they could sleep like that. They were both in the sitting position. Kate was snuggling into Rick, her arms looped around his waist and her head was resting against his chest. He had his arm draped around her waist, holding her close.

They looked so at peace and relaxed. It almost seemed like a crime to wake them, but it had to be done because there was a crime to be solved and an infant to find.

Javier took a step forward and poked the writer, once.

"Five more minute, Kate." He mumbled but not waking up.

Javier turned his attention on his partner who was grinning. The blue eyed detective pulled out his phone, nodding to his partner than hitting record.

"CASTLE!" the Hispanic detective shouted.

Rick's eyes shoot open and jolts awake, waking his sleeping partner in his arms.

Kate was having a really good sleep when she felt the earth around her move, her eyes shooting open and body jolting awake. She saw her partner beside her, looking worried.

"Jeeze Castle, what ..." she began saying before noticing the look on his face.

"Morning Beckett," Kevin's voice spoke up, hitting stop on his phone.

"Nice sleep?" Javier teased.

Kate froze, they weren't alone. She bit down on her bottom lip before turning her head to face the boys. _Oh crap, how was she going to explain this one? It was okay when she would wake up at Rick's loft and they didn't have an audience, but this was different._

"So you two sleep okay?" Kevin asked, smirking.

"Best sleep evveeerrr," Rick answered, yawning and stretching his arms out and above his head.

Kate backhanded him lightly in the chest. He made an 'Ooaf' sound, rubbing his stomach where his partner hit.

"Jeeze Beckett," Rick mumbled.

Kate glared at him. This was his fault that they were in this situation. He shouldn't have looked so damn cute early this morning. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her, her hand automatically cover her wound over her shirt.

"You okay, Kate." Rick asked concerned, his blue eyes filled with worry.

She noticed that his eyes were a little darker than normal, which usually happened when it was raining or he was pissed off. She was betting on the rain, which would also explain the pain that was shooting through her. She always felt it when it was raining.

Kate was touched by his concern. She softly smiled at him and nodded. He was sitting extremely close to her and looked like he wanted to hug her, which she wouldn't mind at all if they were alone. Kate liked the way she felt when she was in his arms. She always felt safe and loved.

"So?" Javier questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

Kate had forgotten that they weren't alone for a moment. She turned her hazel-greens back towards her team mates. As far as she was concerned, it was none of their business but knew if she didn't come up with some excuse than she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I came back to fill out the murder board and Castle turned up, he went to make ..." she began explaining.

"Coffee," Rick injected. "But I feel asleep while waiting for the machine to heat up ..."

Kate had her eyes on her partner, nodding along. "I came to check on Ri – Castle when he didn't return," she lied because the real reason she went to find him was so she could confront the feeling that were boiling inside her.

"And found him a sleep, so I sat down on the couch for a moment to go through the case in my head and I must have dozed off." She explained, straightforward.

Kevin and Javier were looking at them baffled. Kevin raised an eyebrow. _That was the story they were going with? They couldn't think of anything better? _He turned his gaze on his partner, who had his phone in his hand and looked to be sending a message.

Kate didn't care what they thought, she was their boss and they will damn well respect her privacy. She stood up, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why are you standing around when we have a case to solve and missing infant to find?" she asked them, sternly. "Esposito stop texting Lanie and get Shelly Harper's phone records," she ordered, and then turned her eyes on Kevin.

"Ryan, pull up her financials and dig into her background. I want to know everything about Shelly Harper," she informed him. "Also Keith," she added.

She walked out of the break room with her writer and co workers in tow, behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen <strong>

She stopped behind her desk, scooping up her phone and opening the top desk draw to receive her piece.

"Castle and I are heading to the diner to talk to Mae. Keith said the diner opens at six so it will be opened by now," she informed the two male detectives as she clipped her piece in its holster and grabbed her pea coat from her chair. She turns to face Rick when her phone rings; grabbing it from its pouch on her belt she glanced at the number before flipping it open.

"Lanie - did you find something with the body?" she asked, hoping to distract her friend for what she knew the medical examiner was really calling about.

"You know I haven't even started the autopsy yet and am still waiting to get the results back from the tests I ran after I brought the body in," Lanie answered. "I am more curious about a picture I just received."

Kate turned and looked at the Hispanic detective that was sitting at his desk and staring at his computer screen, a smirk stealing his lips. She couldn't believe they had pictures, actually she could.

"Lanie, I haven't got time for this now. There is a newborn infant out there somewhere, hopefully still alive. Call me back when you have something on the case to discuss with me," she informed her friend before hanging up.

Kate stormed towards Javier's desk, stopping in front of it. "Delete those pictures!" she ordered before heading in the direction of the elevator.

Rick looked at the Hispanic detective. "Send me copies first," he told him, quietly before following his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy – 07:09am<strong>

Lanie was not pleased with her best friend at this moment. She had hung up on her and refused to give an explanation to the picture that Javier had sent her. The medical examiner knew that her friend didn't always share every detail about her personal life, but something this huge, she should have.

She was dressed in her rose scrubs and her hands were clad with gloves ready to begin for the day. Shelly Harper was lying on the cold steel table in front of her. Lanie looked at the young girl in front of her and couldn't help but feel sad, sometimes this job was a real heartache and reminder that we don't live forever. We all have an expiration date. Life can be short, one day you're here and the next you're not.

Lanie picked up her scalpel, letting out a sigh before she began to make her first cut. As she ran the sharp blade across the cold flesh, blood began seeping through and Lanie all of a sudden felt queasy. She put the scalpel down and removed the gloves from her hands as she ran from the table and towards the sink.

Over the last few days, she had been feeling queasy and not sleeping well. Javier knocked out right beside her, dead to the world until his alarm went off. Lanie emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink, gagging for a good few minutes until there was nothing left to throw up. She turned on the tap, washing out the sink and her mouth.

"How far along are you?" Dr. Perlmutter asked, as he walked towards his younger colleague. He had just arrived at work when he heard someone throwing up.

Lanie felt like crap. She turned around, wiping her face and looking at the older man walking towards her. "What?" she asked confused.

He looked at her serious, stopping opposite from her. "Pregnant?" he asked, deadpan.

She looked at him confused. _That's when she counts back to her last period, which was a week before the wedding. She then remembers how queasy she has been feeling. Her breast had been tender and she has been going to the bathroom a lot. She almost threw up this morning when she woke up and did just now. Could she be pregnant?_

"I suggest you take the day off and find out," Sidney spoke up. "I'll cover the Harper case."

Lanie was stunned. _What if she was pregnant? She and Javier had just got back together? How would he take the news if she was carrying his child?_

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft – 07:25am<strong>

Alexis walked down the stairs and towards the couch, hoping to find her dad and Kate snuggled up on it. She was surprised when she found it empty. Where were they? That's when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Maybe they were up already?

The redheaded teenager headed towards the kitchen, noticing that someone was in there. They were looking in the fridge, their back turned towards her. She knew that it wasn't her father or Kate. The guy was a lot younger than him and not as built as her father. Some stranger was in her house.

Alexis picked up a frying pan as she passed the bench, holding it above her head as she walked closer to the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, stopping a few metres from him. The frying pan held high and ready to be swung.

Keith turned around with a bottle of milk in hand when he notices the teenager, ready to knock him out.

"Keith," he answered. "Your dad bought me here early this morning." He explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Driving - 07:27am<strong>

They were only a few minute from the diner Mae owned, which was located across the road from the crime scene. The drive so far had been quiet, just the radio going between them. Neither discussing what happened earlier with the boys. Kate was trying to focus on driving, it was really pouring down around them.

The song changed on the radio and a young male voice flowed throughout the car.

"_**She's got a little bit of trouble in her eyes, just enough to let me know she's my paradise. She's part so safe and part hell fire. When you think she's peeked that's when she takes it higher and I fall apart when she says goodbye."**_

A smile curved the writer's lips as he thought 'this song described his partner, perfectly'.

"_**She's such a beautiful surprise."**_

"Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad," Rick's phone began ringing, pulling him from his thoughts as he reached into his pocket to retrieve it.

He flipped it open. "Morning Pump..." he begins, his daughter's frantic voice yelling in his ear.

"Calm down sweetie ... Keith, a guest ... Kate and I got called ... I'm sorry I should have told ... Alexis stop talking so I can explain." Rick told her, calmly. He waited for the line to go completely quiet before speaking again.

"Now as I was trying to tell you before, Kate and I got called to a crime scene early this morning. And I'll spare you the details but Keith needed a place to stay for the night since his apartment is now a crime scene," he informed his daughter. "I know I should have spoken to you first before letting a stranger into our home but I didn't want to wake you at three in the morning."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Is it true that his wife was killed and someone stole his baby?" Alexis asked, her voice flowing gently.

"Yeah, pumpkin." He replied, solemnly.

Kate could only here her partner's version of the conversation. She couldn't help but admire Rick's strength and honesty towards his daughter. She hoped that she has the same bond towards their children. _Their children? Where did that thought come from? _They weren't even together and she was already thinking about their fictional family.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's Diner - 07:31am <strong>

The bells above the door jingled as the writer and female detective entered the diner and walked towards the front counter. They were both slightly wet from running from the car to the diner in the rain.

Kate's eyes scanned the diner, her eyes absorbing in every inch of it. She loved these types of diners with the booths that looked to be from the 1950's. The old photo's of the greats hanging on the wall and the juke box playing the oldies, in the corner. '_Remember When' _by Alan Jackson was pouring through the speakers.

"I love these 1950's style diners," Rick spoke up. "I love the simplicity about them, they remind me of small country towns where everybody knows everybody."

Kate turned her eyes on her partner, there was a spark in his eyes and a smile had stolen his lips.

"And that is what we aim for, Sir." An unfamiliar voice spoke up in front of them.

Both Rick and Kate turned their eyes to the older woman standing behind the front counter bench. She was a curvy older woman, her long blonde hair was swept back into a loose bun and her fringe fell forward. Her brown eyes were friendly and a smile displayed on her lips. She was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater with an apron over it. The other two waitresses were dressed in a blue uniform.

"What can I get you youngin's this morning?" she asked, friendly.

Kate looked at the older woman, softly. "Are you Mae Hart?" she asked, carefully.

The older woman looked at them curious, but nodded her head. "How can I help you?" she inquired.

The female detective flashed her badge at Mae, taking a step forward with her partner stepping right beside her.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett," she introduced. "And this is my partner Richard Castle." She added, gesturing to Rick who was so close to her that she could feel the heat coming off him.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" she requested.

The older woman looked apprehensive. "What's this about?" she asked the female detective.

"We should really go somewhere private Mrs. Hart," the writer spoke up.

The older woman had a horrible feeling wash over her. The last time she was visited by the cops, her husband had been killed in a car accident. What if something happened to one of her children? No, if something had happened, she would have heard from at least one of them by now.

"We can go upstairs to my apartment." She told them.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 07:33am – Bullpen**

Javier was digging through the victim's husband's history. There wasn't much on the kid, nothing that painted him as killer anyway. He was raised by a single mother; his father wasn't listed on his birth certificate. Keith Harper was born and raised in Boston. He moved to New York when he was eighteen. He started work at Harry's Auto Repair up until it went out of business seven months ago. All of the employees were let go. Keith didn't have one bad mark against his name.

"Found something," Kevin announced, lifting his eyes from the phone records he had been scanning for the last several minutes.

Javier turned his eyes from the computer screen and locked them on his partner. "What bro?" he asked.

Kevin typed a name into the database before turning his eyes on his partner. "Shelly has been making regular calls for the last seven months to the same number, day and night. She called the same number at 12:22 am this morning. It was her last call," he informed the Hispanic detective.

"Lanie said the T.O.D was one am to one-thirty am. The person she called could have been her killer. DO we know who it is?" he asked.

Kevin turned his eyes on the computer and started at the match it found. "Harriet Matthers, 33. She is a nurse at St Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital in the OB/GYN department. She is also a midwife. Harriet lives in Washington Heights."

"Lanie did say the victim went into labour before she bled out. So maybe she called her midwife for help. I say we pay her a visit." Javier told his partner. "Is she at work or home?" he asked.

Kevin picked up his phone and dialled the hospital's number and waited for it to connect.

"Hi, this is Detective Kevin Ryan. I need to speak to a nurse Harriet Matthews ..." he began before the female voice cut him off.

"I am sorry detective, but Nurse Matthews has been on maternity leave for the last two weeks. You'll have to call her at home, do you need the number?" she asked.

Kevin reached for a pen and paper. "Yeah, thanks." He replied, writing down the number before hanging up. He turned his eyes on his partner,

"She is at home on maternity leave," he told Javier.

The Hispanic detective raised an eyebrow. "She's pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's Diner - 07:35 am – Apartment <strong>

Kate and Rick were sitting on the couch in the three bedroom apartment which was cosy. It ran along the top of the diner. It had a small kitchen, bathroom and living room.

Mae had lived in this apartment for the first ten years of her marriage, with three of her children. They moved into a bigger house when she was pregnant with the fourth and after her husband died two years ago, Mae moved back to this apartment. She had always felt at home here.

"Can I get you anything Detective? Mr Castle?" she asked them.

Both partners shook their heads.

"Mae, you should take a seat," Kate suggested to the older woman.

The blonde woman nodded, taking a seat in an arm chair just across from them, facing the female detective.

Kate was facing Mae, her hands were clasped together and resting her knees. She was leaning forward. "What was your relationship with Shelly Harper?" she asked, curious.

Confusion washed over the older woman. "She has worked for me for the last seven months, downstairs at Luke's. She is like a daughter to me," Mae explained to the female detective. "Shelly doesn't have a family, besides her husband. So I kinda unofficially adopted her into my life. It took Shelly a few weeks to warm up to me and open up."

Kate knew this was going to be hard on the older woman. She was about to tell her that she just lost a child. Blood or no blood, they were family. Just like her family at the 12th.

"What's this about, detective?" Mae inquired. "Is Shelly okay? Is the baby okay?"

The brunette hated this part of the job, it always tore at her. She had been on the receiving end before and she knew what it felt like to be told that someone who you love has been killed, taken from you before their time. She felt Rick place his hand on the small of her back, pressed against her pea coat.

"Detective?" the older woman questioned.

Kate took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it.

"Shelly Harper was found dead in her apartment early this morning," she delivered, melancholy. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Mae's eyes and mouth widened at the same time. She went white as a ghost and looked like she had just seen a ghost. A few seconds passed before she brought her hands to her mouth and started breathing heavily.

"T-the ba-by," she managed on the verge of breaking down.

Kate's face fell. "The baby is missing. We believe that she gave birth than haemorrhaged. We're still looking for the infant and the person who took it." she explained.

Mae was in shock, complete and utter shock. "Someone stole Shelly's newborn and left her there to die?"

Kate just nodded. "That's what we believe. We are doing everything in our power to find the baby," she told her.

Mae was quiet.

Kate's phone beeped. She retrieved from its pouch and noticed she has a new message from Kevin. She opened the message and read it in her head.

'**Heading to visit the vic's midwife's apartment in Washington heights, she was the last call on the vic's cell phone'**

Kate began typing a reply message.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to cause Shelly any harm?" Rick spoke up, asking the older woman while keeping one eye on his partner.

Mae looked at the younger man, shaking her head. "She was loved by everyone. Shelly is one of those people who lights up the room. She would do anything for anyone," the woman proclaimed before bursting into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>07:38am<strong>

Kate had returned to her seat beside her partner, his hand returned to her mid back like it belonged. The two were letting the older woman cry her heart out. Kate felt a little misty eyed herself. She felt for the older woman, she really did.

"When was the last time you saw Shelly?" the detective asked.

Mae's sobs slowly died down. "When we closed last night at ten, I walked her home and stayed for a few minutes. She seemed fine, exhausted but fine. Keith wasn't home, again and I told her that I could stay over until he returned but Shelly was a stubborn young thing." She began explaining.

"She didn't want charity or help. She was determined to prove that she could work while pregnant. Keith lost his job when she was two months along, that's when I hired her. I wanted to help her more but she wouldn't hear of it." Mae added. "She had a rough child hood, was in foster care ever since she was five. She never met her mother and her father was an abusive drunk. She was in and out of his care up to the age of 12, the foster system kept sending her back to him and he kept using her as a boxing bag when ever something didn't go right."

Kate felt Rick's hand on her leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. She kept her gaze on the older woman, not shifting it from her as she placed a hand over the writer's hand that was on her leg.

"He was killed in a car accident when she was twelve. He had been drunk and ran into a tree. She was permanently put into the system. Shelly was passed from home to home until she was sixteen and ran away. She got a job waitressing in Brisbane and lived in a shared house, saving every penny she could. When she turned eighteen, she came to New York for a holiday and hopes of finding a job over here so she could get a work visa." Mae shared with them.

"She was walking through central park one day when she met Keith ... she told me it was love at first sight," Mae explained, a sad smile touching her lips. "They got married after a week and moved in together. She said they were truly happy and when she found out that she was pregnant, her life got better. But when she was two months along, her husband was let go from his job because the garage went broke."

Kate squeezed Rick's hand, lacing her fingers through his. She felt him turn his eyes on her, but she continued to face the older blonde woman.

"She came here often for lunch since getting married, so when Keith lost his job. She asked me for a job here, hoping to only work until he found work. But times were tough and it's hard to find work in this economy. He started drinking. She was three and a half months along when she broke down and told me everything." Shelly divulged. "I have five children aging from thirty to twenty one, four are married with their own families and spread out through New York. All of my children have moved out of the family home, that is why I moved back into this apartment after Luke's death."

A moment of silence engulfed the room.

"I told Shelly that she and her husband could move in with me, that I would look after her and the baby. But she refused, telling me that she wasn't a charity. She had managed to look after herself all her life and wouldn't start letting someone else do that now. She said 'things would turn around, Keith would get a job and they would be okay'. She figured that she had had enough bad luck in her life and God owed her one. That her luck would turn around," Mae told them, more tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"She didn't deserve this," Mae told them, shaking her head. "Shelly was the most selfless person I knew. Promise me you'll find her baby ... don't let Shelly die in vain."

Rick was now holding Kate's hand, their fingers fused together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her.

"We will find who stole Shelly's baby and left her to die. I promise you," Kate told the older woman, determination flaring in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN –Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: (Insert funny disclaimer here) Do not own Castle.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews via facebook, twitter, ff. Also the story alerts and favourite story, my inbox exploded with them. **

**I know some people were iffy about the hand holding thing in the last chapter. I was almost going to take it out but didn't. **

**Anyway, I am sorry this chapter took so long. I was sorta blocked for a while. But I did manage to watch the five seasons of Army Wives for the first time in less than two weeks. **

**Anyway this is the final chapter of this little fic ... let me know what you think?**

**Beta-d by Teelduo**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's Diner, Above Apartment -07:44am <strong>

Rick re-entered the lounge room, carrying two hot beverages. He placed one chocolate mint tea in front of the older blonde woman, then handed Kate her coffee.

Kate smiled at the writer, mouthing a 'thank you'. He smiled back at her, before heading back to the kitchen to retrieve his own.

The female detective turned her eyes on the older woman.

"So Shelly had a midwife?" she asked, casually.

Mae took a sip from her hot beverage before answering. "Harriet? Yeah I met her several times. She didn't like me so whenever Shelly had an appointment with her, I stayed away. She is pregnant too, due around the same time as Shelly." She told them.

"Wow, so they were pregnant at the same time?" Kate repeated, intrigued.

Mae looked down at her mug that she was cradling in her hand. "Yeah, that was their bond, both having their first born around the same time. Harriet went on maternity leave a month ago but still did regular visits at the apartment. She did home visits so Shelly wouldn't have to travel all the way to the hospital for checkups."

Rick took his seat beside Kate, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That was considerate of her," Kate told her.

Mae nodded, a sad smile touching her lips. "Yes it was."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Why didn't she like you?" Rick spoke up, breaking the silence. He placed his coffee mug on the coffee table in front of them.

Mae looked passed the female detective, her eyes locking on the writer. "I'm not too sure. I was unaware of her feelings towards me until Shelly told me so after her second home visit. Apparently Harriet didn't apprentice a comment I made about her drinking too much coffee. I had only met the woman twice and each visit she had two cups of coffee, and I said that she shouldn't be drinking that much caffeine while pregnant."

Another short moment of silence passed.

"It's understandable to be concerned. Too much caffeine with a pregnant woman can cause Miscarriages and Stillborns. It can also cause blood vessels to constrict, and it may reduce blood flow to the placenta. And because it easily crosses the placenta and reaches your baby who then metabolizes it very slowly, caffeine may directly affect the baby's developing cells." Rick responded, seriously.

Both women turned their attention on the writer, stunned. Kate was amazed with the knowledge he held in that head of his.

Rick noticed the surprised looks on both women's faces. He figured an explanation was in order. "When Meredith was pregnant with Alexis, I researched everything."

A soft smile touched the brunette detective's lips. He was something, full of surprises, even though she shouldn't be that shocked that he would do anything in his power to protect the ones that he loved, even if they weren't born yet. She had seen him around Alexis. He worshiped the ground she walked on.

Kate turned her attention back to the older woman, bringing the mug to her lips and taking another long sip of the warm liquid.

A knock at the door bought all their attention to it. Mae stood up and began walking towards it, curious to whom it may be. She opened the door and was surprised to see her visitor.

"Keith," she whispered, placing her hand over her mouth. He looked defeated and hadn't slept at all. He was soaked from the rain that had been pouring down outside.

The young man looked at the older woman, bereaved. "I'm sorry to bother..." he began saying before being pulled into a hug by Mae.

"Don't you dare apologize," she told him, patting his back. "You hear me."

The young man hugged her back, nodding and letting out a few sobs.

Kate and Rick watched the two from the couch, now standing in their spots. It was a sweet moment between the older woman and younger man.

Keith pulled back and looked at the older woman. "You were like a mom to Shelly, and I'm glad that she had you in her life." He told her, honestly.

Mae let a few more tears slip. "Thank you," she responded.

The partner's made their way towards the diner owner and victim's husband. They stopped opposite of them.

"Once again, I am sorry for your loss," Kate told the older woman, whole heartily. "If you remember or need anything," she began, reaching in her jacket for her card and handing it to the older woman. "Don't hesitate to call."

Mae retrieved the card, looking down at it and nodded.

Rick looked at the younger man. "How was Alexis when you left?" he asked, concerned.

Keith turned his attention on the older man who offered him a place to stay when his world had fallen apart.

"Getting ready to head out with some guy named Ethan," Keith explained, distracted. "What are the chances of finding our daughter?" he asked, truly concerned.

Rick turned to Kate, unsure how to answer that question. Kate looked at her partner empathetic. She was usually the one getting asked the hard questions like that. It was a part of her job. She turned her attention on Keith.

"We will do everything in our power to find your baby," the female detective promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Driving - 08:02am<strong>

Kate was going over all the facts in her mind as she drove through the streets of New York. They were ten minutes from the precinct. Rick had briefly called his daughter when they had got in the car but had been quiet after ending it.

Her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts, her eyes still on the road as she retrieved her phone from its pouch on her belt. She glanced down at the number.

"Beckett," she barked, placing her phone on loudspeaker. Kate had one hand on the wheel and one on the phone.

A moment passed before a male familiar voice answered.

"Detective, the results came in on your body..." Dr Sidney Perlmutter began informing her before she interrupted him.

"Doctor Perlmutter?" Kate asked, confused. "Where's Lanie, she was handling this case."

A moment passed before he spoke up.

"And now I am. Doctor Parish is taking a personal day. Now as I was saying, I just received the results for your victim that is lying on my table. She had morphine in her system ..."

"Morphine?" Kate repeated, pulling over to the side of the road and turning her eyes on her partner.

_How did Morphine get into her system?_

"Can you stop interrupting me, detective?" the medical examiner answered, highly annoyed. "Now, as I was saying, I've just started the autopsy so it will be a while before I can give you confirmation ... goodbye."

The line went dead.

"That man needs a hug," Rick told her, sarcastically.

Kate bit down on her lip, letting out a chuckle. "I'll remind you to give him one the next time we see him."

Rick grinned.

Kate was puzzled how the victim got Morphine in her system before she bled out. "Maybe someone gave her pain relief so she wouldn't scream as much giving birth," Kate theorized. "Where did they get the morphine from, is the question?"

"Black market?" Rick suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea - 08:05am – Harriet's house<strong>

The two male detectives were standing outside of the nurse/midwife's house. It had stopped raining. They waited a moment before the door opened and standing opposite them was a red headed woman in her mid thirties. She was dressed in yoga pants and a sweat shirt, her hair in a messy bun. She had a slight bump which would be consistence to someone who recently had a baby.

"Mrs Matthews?" Javier asks, flashing his badge.

The sleep deprived woman nodded, curiosity washing over her.

"Yes officer?" she asked.

The two male detectives looked at the woman serious.

"Detective Javier Esposito," the Hispanic detective corrected. "My partner Detective Kevin Ryan," he greeted. "We have a couple of questions to ask you, can we come in?" he asked.

Harriet still looked confused, but stepped aside letting them.

The two male detectives walked into the small house, walking through to the kitchen. Harriet followed closely behind, making her way towards the bench where a small coffee maker sat.

"Can I get you detectives anything to drink?" she asked, tiredly.

Both men shook their heads.

"No thank you," Kevin greeted.

"We're here on official business. Do you know a Shelly Harper?" Javier asked, serious.

The redheaded woman nodded. "Yes, is she okay? Is the baby okay?" she asked, concerned.

The two men looked at one another, briefly before turning back to the nurse.

"When was the last time you spoke or saw Mrs Harper?" Kevin asked.

"She had a check up three days ago, Shelly didn't have a car and her husband had lost his job, so I figured I would just check up on her in her apartment. It would be easier for her than having to come into the hospital for her checkups," Harriet informed the detectives.

"But she called me last night," she added. "She said she thinks she was going into labour. I told her to call an ambulance and get to the hospitable since she would need a c-section. If she gave birth the natural way she could haemorrhage. The doctor warned her at her first appointment that this pregnancy was high risk. But Shelly was determined to have her baby. So the doctor assigned me as her midwife. We were due around the same time. I had my little girl last week," she told them, a small smile brushing her lips.

The two male detectives looked crestfallen.

"Is something wrong with Shelly? What kind of detectives are you?" she asked, worry etched over her face.

"Homicide," Javier answered, deadpan.

Harriet's eyes widened in shock and her mouth gapped. "Is ... um is ..." she couldn't even utter the words.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Shelly died early this morning in her apartment," Kevin spoke up, solemnly.

Harriet gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Javier's phone began ringing, the male detective dropping his gaze to his phone. He fished it from its pouch on his belt and glanced at the number.

The sound of a baby crying filled the small house. Harriet flinched looking at the detectives, nervous. "Excuse me a moment will you, detectives," she answered, while heading out of the small kitchen.

The Hispanic detective flips open his phone, hitting loud speaker. "Esposito," he greeted.

"Hey Espo, Perlmutter just called with the results on our vic -" she began.

"Perlmutter?" he interrupted. "Where's Lanie, this was her case?" he asked, confused.

A moment passed before Kate answered. "Personal day, Perlmutter is taking over. Anyway Perlmutter said Morphine was detected in Shelly's system," she told him.

"Morphine?" Javier repeated.

"We're at the nurse's house now, she said Shelly called her last night and said she might be in labour. Harriet told her to call 911. She couldn't leave the apartment because of her baby," Javier told them.

"Whoever helped Shelly deliver her baby had access to Morphine," Kate told them. "Like a nurse/midwife."

Both detectives looked at one another, unsure.

"Where is Harriet now?" Rick's voice asked.

Kevin looked towards the direction the redheaded woman had gone. "In with her baby, she had her last week. She was here with her baby last night," he explained.

A moment of silence passed before Kate spoke up again.

"Bring her and the child in. Something doesn't sit right with this whole situation," she told them, sternly. "Castle and I will meet you at the 12th," she added.

"Will do," Javier answered. "See you back at the pen," he finished, closing his phone and looking at his partner serious.

"I have another call to make, can ..." Javier began telling his partner

"No problem, Bro." Kevin answered; heading in the direction of what he guessed was the nursery.

The Hispanic detective flipped open his phone and hit speed dial one.

_What had his co worker meant by Personal day? What is wrong with his girl? She seemed fine this morning._

* * *

><p><strong>Lanie's Apartment – 08:10am<strong>

Lanie was sitting on the edge of her bathtub, patiently waiting for the results of an important test that would change her life. Thirty seconds to go. Her cell phone began ringing from the other room. She walked from the bathroom and towards the kitchen to where her handbag was sitting. She digged through it and retrieved the ringing device, looking down at the name flashing back.

"Hey baby," she greeted her partner, masking the panic in her voice.

A moment passed before she heard his voice flow over the speaker, filled with apprehension.

"Cariño is everything okay. Why aren't you at work?" he asked, worried.

Lanie hated lying to her boyfriend but they had just gotten back together a few weeks ago and things were great, more than great.

"I was feeling a little light headed, so Perlmutter suggested I go home. I'm fine, Javi," she assured him.

There was silence for a moment.

"Are you sure? I was worried when Beckett had said you were taking a personal day," he told her.

Lanie's heart skipped a beat at hearing that. "Aaaww Javi," she whispered, walking back towards the bathroom and over towards the basin.

"I'll see you tonight," he promised. "I have something for you," he told her

She picked up the test and looked at the results. "Yeah, I have something to tell you. I'll see you tonight, sweetie." She told him before hanging up. Lanie couldn't believe that they had been so careless; they had just gotten back together. What if this tore them apart again?

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 08:14am – Bullpen**

The two partners walked out of the elevator and through the bullpen towards the female detective's desk. At the moment it was only a theory that was swirling around in the female detective's head, she had no proof yet.

Kate headed straight for the murder board to update it with the new information that they had learned before pulling up a history search on Harriet Matthers.

* * *

><p><strong>08:33am<strong>

Rick re-entered the bullpen with two cups of coffee and bear claws, since they had both missed breakfast this morning, he had went to the bakery a few blocks from the 12th while Kate searched Harriet's history.

Kate was on the phone when he stopped in front of her desk, placing the coffee and bear claw in front of her. Her eyes meeting his as he dropped down in his seat beside her desk, he could only hear her half of the conversation.

"Really ... okay ... no that's fine ... thank you for your time," she finished, placing the phone back on its cradle. The female detective was still processing the information that she had just found out about the nurse, it was surprising to say the least.

"I know that face," Rick spoke up. "You just found out something that will close this case," he answered.

Kate bit down on her lip and nodded; going on auto-pilot she picked up the pastry and took a small bite. She was staring into space.

"Kate," her name leaving his lips like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She turned her hazel-green orbs onto him, seeing the concern etched across his face.

"Harriet split from her husband, Jack - 10 months ago. He has filed for a divorce," she shared with her partner.

"So he is not the father?" Rick asked, uncertain.

Kate shook her head. "There's more," she began.

* * *

><p><strong>08:50am<strong>

Kate and Rick stood up in their spots when the elevator opened and the redheaded nurse walked out with an infant girl in her arms, the two detectives walking on either side of her. The two began making their way towards Harriet, stopping opposite her. She held the baby close to her chest, like it was the precious thing in the world.

"Can you hand the baby to Mr Castle, Harriet," Kate requested.

Harried looked around the room at the detectives that were watching her, they all looked serious. "Why?" she asked, fearful.

Kate took another step forward. "You know why," Kate answered, serious.

Harriet kissed the baby on the head and held her close. "Mommy loves you," she whispered, kissing the little girl on the head again.

Rick stepped forward and retrieved the baby from the younger woman. He cradled the baby in his arms, looking down at the little bundle wrapped in pink. She was asleep and small. It had been a long time since he had held a baby this small.

"Hey beautiful girl," Rick cooed down at the infant in his arms, a smile spread across his face. He would love to have another one of these.

Kate had ordered her co-workers to take Harriet to interrogation. She would be there in a minute. The female detective turned her attention back to her partner, a smile tugged at her lips as her heart swelled. It was a sight to see, Richard Castle with a baby. It looked so natural, like he was born to be a father. She already knew that he was an amazing one, Alexis was living proof of that.

She could picture him holding their baby for the first time in the hospital, smiling down at the creation they made together. Wooah, where did that thought come from.

Rick turned around and his eyes met hers. He loved that she was watching him, he didn't think it was creepy the opposite actually. She looked to be in a daze but was smiling, a moment later her mood changed and she snapped out of it.

Kate took a step towards him, enclosing the distance between them. She dropped her eyes to the little girl in his arm, raising her hand and softly brushing her fingers across the baby's cheek.

"She's so beautiful," Kate whispered, her eyes not leaving the infant.

Rick had his eyes her. "Breathtakingly," he answered, referring to his partner. Kate lifted her gaze from the baby and looked up at the writer, biting down on her bottom lip.

The baby began to squirm and whimper in the writer's arm, drawing his attention back to the baby.

"Mr Castle?" a familiar male voice called from behind them.

The writer and female detective both shot their gazes to the elevator bay where Keith Harper and Mae Hart stood.

Kate watched as the young father's eye lit up when he spotted his daughter in her partner's arms. He began making his way across the floor, towards them.

"Keith, meet your daughter," he introduced, handing the baby over to the young father, ever so gently.

Keith cradled the newborn in his arms, looking into her hazel eyes as they blinked open. Mae stood beside the twenty-one year old, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking down at the little girl.

"What are you going to call her?" Kate asked, sweetly.

Keith was overwhelmed, looking down at his precious little angel. She had her mother's eyes and nose. He gently swayed the baby back and forth. "Shelly Katherine Harper," he whispered down at the little girl.

Rick was standing close to the detective, so close that they were practically touching but weren't. She felt her heart racing, having him this close to her. She looked at the younger male, surprised when she heard the baby's name.

"Katherine?" she whispered. It had to be a coincidence; there was no way he knew that was her full name.

Keith looked up at the detective and nodded. "Kate is short for Katherine, right?" he asked, serious.

She nodded her head.

He smiled, softly. "I thought so. I wouldn't be holding her right now if it wasn't for you, detective." He told her, genuinely.

"And Shelly Richard Harper just doesn't sound as good," Rick added with a chuckle.

Mae, Rick and Keith all broke into laughter.

Kate was still stunned and touched. She knew she had to leave right now otherwise she would be overwhelmed with emotion. "Excuse me, will you," she excused herself and headed in the direction of the Interrogation room.

"Where did you find her?" Kate heard Keith ask her partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation - 09:01am<strong>

Kate entered the room, closing the door behind her and walking over towards the table. She stood just across from the redheaded woman, staring down at her.

"Where's my baby?" Harriett asked, looking up at the detective, helplessly.

Kate wasn't in the mood to play games. "Can you lift your shirt please?" she requested.

Panic washed over the redheaded woman. "What?" she asked. "No," she answered, shaking her head.

Kate narrowed her eyes on the woman. "Lift your shirt or I will make you," she told her more sternly.

Harriet looked at the female detective with trepidation. She dropped her hands to the hems of the maternity sweater she was wearing and slowly lifted it to reveal the fake prosthetic baby bump.

Kate took a seat across from the woman as Harriet pulled her shirt back down.

"I know you cannot get pregnant, Harriet." The female detective told her, truthfully. "That's why Jason left you, isn't it? Because you couldn't give him a family?"

Harriet chewed on her bottom lip, tears slipping from her eyes. "All I ever wanted was a child," she confessed, looking across at the detective. "Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do anything to get it?"

Kate looked at the woman serious. "I wouldn't kill someone to get it!"

The nurse began shaking her head. "I didn't kill her, I gave her morphine for the pain. She wasn't supposed to die ..."

"Why did you leave her there to die than?" Kate demanded, slamming her hands on the table, making the woman across from her, flinch.

Harriet broke down into tears, sobbing. "I couldn't save her ... I couldn't," she whispered.

Kate could see the pain in the woman's eyes, she could tell that she was hurting but still couldn't feel sorry for her. She might not have killed her with her own hands but she didn't save her either. She had left Shelly bleeding out and stole her baby and that is unforgivable.

"But you could have tried," she answered, hoarsely. "You could have called for help and kept her stable until it got there, but you didn't. You stole her baby and left her there to die. That baby is going to grow up without ever meeting her mother and it is all because of you. I hope you can live with that."

Harriet's sobs grew louder.

Kate turned around and gestured to the mirror.

A minute later Detectives Ryan and Esposito entered the room. They walked over towards the table and cuffed Harriet. A minute later the two male detectives left with the redheaded woman.

Kate turned her back towards the door, she felt like crying, which was strange because she didn't know the victim. Maybe it was because her heart was hurting. That baby girl will grow up without ever meeting her mother.

The moment she heard the door close, something washed over her and tears began stinging her eyes. A sob caught in her throat, silent tears following.

"Kate," she heard Rick whisper her name.

The female detective stiffened, she had thought that she was all alone in the room when the door closed. Had he been the one to close it? She felt a hand softly touch her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kate slowly turned around and Rick was standing there, looking at her heartfelt. His hand was still on her shoulder, the simple touch letting her know that he was there for her. He always was.

"She'll never know her mother," Kate whispered, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. It was times like this that she missed her mother more than anything.

It broke the writer's heart to see her in tears. In an instant, Rick pulled her into his arms. Kate wasn't one for PDA but at the moment, she just wanted to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, letting a few more tears slip.

Rick held her close, stroking her head. The same way he would sooth Alexis if she was in emotional pain. They two stood in this position for what felt like hours but in reality would only be minutes.

Kate was listening to his heart beat as she felt his hands gently stroking her back. He had a magic comforting touch, always knowing how to make her feel better. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes, their faces inches apart. Kate looked into his blue soulful orbs and she could see her future, her dreams and her heart. He had been patient with her for the last few years. He came back every time she threw him out and loved her.

She was tired of fighting her feelings for him. She was tired of hiding behind the wall that she put up to protect her heart so it didn't get broken. She raised her hands and cupped his face, capturing his lips with her own.

Rick was stunned for a few seconds, before responding and igniting the kiss deeper. At first he thought he was dreaming but as he felt her hands move from his face and snake around his neck, he knew it was real. His arms slid down and around her waist, pulling her as close as he could, he felt her tongue run along his lips. He opened them, allowing access. As their tongue's danced, a moan slipped from the detective's lips.

Kate's mind was swimming with so much emotion that she couldn't think but just act, it seemed unreal at first. She flashed back to when they had kissed undercover over a year ago, well the first kiss had been undercover but the second time wasn't. She knew that was the real thing, real emotion but she marked it off as undercover because she was too scared.

Several minutes later, the two parted for much needed air, eyes locked and lust burning.

Kate was the first to speak. "I remember," she whispered, waiting for a response.

Confusion washed over the writer's face. "Remember?" he questioned. What was she talking about?

Kate bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes not leaving his. She was going to look him in the eyes when she told him the truth.

"I heard you, when you said that you love me. I heard you," she confessed.

Surprise etched across Rick's face, he had suspected that she was lying about not hearing him when he questioned her again during the Chinese mob case months ago. He had asked her 'You still don't remember anything about that day' and she had told him point blank 'No, it's a blank'.

He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but hearing her say it out loud, kinda hurt. It felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. And before he knew it, he was pulling away from her and turning away, walking towards the door and opening it.

She watched Rick walk out the door and it felt like someone was squeezing her heart. One moment everything was perfect, and the next he was gone. It was like a cruel dream and it hurt. Tears began free falling. Kate brought her hand to her mouth as a sob escaped her lips.

She had lied to him and hurt him. She didn't blame him for leaving, if he had been the one lying to her and keeping a secret like that. She would have done the same.

As a few more sobs escaped her throat, she heard someone coming. Had he come back and forgiven her?

"Rick," she called out.

It wasn't the writer who appeared in the doorway a moment later. It was actually the last person she ever expected to see standing there -Victoria Gates.

Kate wiped her face, trying to regain her composure. How was she going to explain this to the Captain? Even if she did, Gates would most likely tell her to get over it.

"Sir," the female detective answered, clearing her throat.

Victoria had concerned wash over her. "Go after him, detective." The older woman told her.

Kate looks at her boss, unsure, doing her best to control her emotions. "What?" she questioned.

Gates took a few steps into the room, towards the young detective. "I was in Obbs when you were questioning the suspect with Ryan, Esposito and Castle joined us part way through ... I overheard your conversation," she admitted. "He loves you and you love him. Go after him before it's too late. Tell him why you kept it from him!"

Kate was a little stunned to see this side of her boss, but she didn't have time to analyse that right now. The Captain was right. Rick needed to know why she had kept it in, why she didn't tell him right away that she remembered. That she still had to heal.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Detective." Victoria told her, a ghost of a smile brushing her lips.

Kate just nodded and ran from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen <strong>

Javier was sitting at his desk and staring into space, his partner was escorting the suspect down to the holding cell. A few minutes ago the writer had passed him and headed straight for the elevators not stopping even when he called after him. Then a few moments ago, Kate did the same thing.

"Detective Esposito?" she questioned. "Is everything alright?"

Javier was looking at a picture of Lanie and him on his phone. He lifted his gaze from the small screen and straightened up.

"Huh? What? Uh Nothing," he lied, turning to his computer and pretending to work.

Victoria crossed her arms and glared at the younger male detective. "Don't BS me," she told him, annoyed.

Javier sighed, defeated. "I'm worried about Lanie, she is taking a personal day which is strange because she was fine this morning." He blurted out.

She looked at him serious for a moment. "Go check on her, you're obviously not going to get any work done while you're worrying ... the paperwork can wait." She told him.

Javier's mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft – 10:33am<strong>

Rick heard a pounding coming from his front door, Alexis was still out with Ethan and his mother would be out till late evening. She spent a lot of her time these days at the acting school.

"Coming," he shouted as he jogged to the door. He was still a little wet from running from the cab and into his building. He had only arrived home a few minutes ago; it was bucketing down, outside.

Rick opened the door to Kate, who was dripping wet and standing opposite him. She must have forgotten her coat because her black top was soaked through and clinging to her curves like a second skin. She looked so damn adorable.

"Kate? Come in," he ushered her in and closed the door behind her. "Let me get you a towel..." he began walking away before her words stopped him.

"I was scared," she confessed, taking a few steps towards him. "I was scared that if you knew that I heard you then everything would become real. I was scared that you only said it because I got shot and you thought you were losing me."

Rick turned around, studding her face. Did she really think that he had only said it because she was dying? He had wanted to tell her for months before but had been too scared to know what she would say.

He noticed the silent tears that were running down her cheeks, it killed him that she had those tears because of him.

"How do you know when you're in love, anyway?" she blurted out, brushing away her tears. She wanted to hear him say it again.

He tilted his head to the right, reading her expression. He could see she wanted to take that step but was still scared. She had made the first move in interrogation. She wanted him to make the next one. Rick was certain of it. He walked back towards her, his expression softened.

Rick stopped opposite her, locking his blue orbs onto her hazel-greens.

"I believe it is when you kiss their lips," he softly spoke as he enclosed the distance between them and capturing her lips with his own, drawing out a long passionate kiss before pulling back. "And your knees go weak."

Kate sucked on her bottom lip, nodding slowly. Their faces still only inches apart.

The heat was rising off both of them and she didn't feel as cold as she did before, even though she was still soaked from the rain.

The writer continued. "When they touch your face," he added, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "And you're unable to speak."

Kate was speechless. She was finding it hard to form any sentence in her mind. Was this actually happening? Was he actually telling her his definition of love?

Rick smiled at her. "When their smile makes your heart skip a beat."

Kate bit down on her lip and nodded, slowly. Racing heart and skipping beats. Yep that was was looking at her so intensely, so passionate that she was surprised she was still standing.

"And you finally knock down those defensive walls and admit defeat," he whispered, softly.

Their eyes still locked on one another.

Kate closed the distance between them, lacing her arms around his neck and looking deeply in his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered back, bringing her lips down to his in what started as a slow but passionate kiss. His hands went to her hips and he pushed his body up against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Bedroom<strong>

Her hands moved from his face and slid to the top of his button down collared shirt, her fingers working his buttons, one by one. Their lips still locked and their kisses became passionate and urgent. Kate stopped midway undoing the buttons and just ripped his shirt open, sending the buttons flying.

Rick tore his lips from her swollen ones, looking at her amused.

"Buttons always annoy me," she whispered against his lips as she slid his shirt off his shoulders, revealing a white singlet that was transparent because of the rain. Her hands gripping the bottom of the singlet, her fingers clasped the material tightly, her hands running back up his chest, the singlet following.

They pulled a part for a few seconds as she ridded him of the piece of material, tossing it aside.

Their lips finding one another again, the kiss growing more and more intense as every second passed. Kate's nail softly raked down his hard upper torso, as another moan escaped her lips. Rick's fingers found the buttons on Kate's blouse, making quick work of undoing them. He slid it off her shoulders and tossing it to the ground, revealing only a black bra.

Rick's hand's found her hips again, her own pressed against his chest. He began trailing kisses along her collarbone. She arched her neck, allowing his lips more access to her skin. As Rick's lips moved to the top of her breast, her body quivered at his touch, his fingers were tracing up and down the length of her body. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs.

She closed her eyes and soaked in his touch.

Rick's fingers unclasping her bra in a few seconds, sliding the straps off her arms and tossing it aside. Kate's arms looped back around his neck as he gently laid her back against the pillows, straddling above her and looking down into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, serious.

The brunette's eyes shot open and looked at him confused. Where the hell had that come from? She was lying under him, half naked and that is what he asks?

Kate was stunned by his question. He had stopped kissing her right before her scar, it was a small scar. Did he find her unattractive?

"You think I am ugly because of my scar," she answered, hurt. A few tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Rick's eyes widened in shock. How could she think that? The writer lifted his hand, wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned her head away at his touch.

"When I get this close to you, I can barley catch me breathe,"he whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss to her scar before kissing his way up towards her lips and capturing them in a long heated kiss.

Kate detached her arms from around his neck, her lips shifting from his and touching his jaw as she began trailing kissing along it and down his neck, nibbling the soft flesh. Her hands planted on his chest as she kissed her way down his neck and started on his chest.

As her lips pressed a kiss to every inch of him, her hands began sliding down his body, resting at the hem of his jeans. She unclasped the button and zip. They were still wet from the rain, so he helped her remove them, shuffling out of them. Her eyes fell on his throbbing erection that was evident through his silk blue boxer's. She bit down on her lips, he was huge, not that she expected anything less from him.

Every part of her ached for him to be inside of her, she had waited four years for this moment.

His hands ran down the length of her body, stopping at the hem of her jeans. He made quick work with the button and zip, removing her jeans and tossing them aside. Rick turned his eyes back on her; there she was lying before him in only her panties. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

That's when he spotted the small baby blue bird tattoo on her right hipbone.

Kate wrapped her legs and arms around him, flipped him so that he was lying back on his side of the bed with her on top, straddling him. She smiled down at him, placing the first kiss at his lips before peppering them down his jaw and chest. She stopped just before the hem of his boxes, her fingers hooking at the sides of them. In a blink of an eye, she had pulled them down and tossed them side.

Rick's eyes not leaving hers, his hands ran the length of her body and stopping her panties. He began sliding them down, she helped removed them. Without hesitation, Kate slid back up his body, straddling above him. Both now completely naked, hearts are racing. She lowered her hands to his face, cupping it as her lips collide with his. She could feel his erection nudging against her sweet spot begging for entrance, which she happily allowed as she lowered herself on top of him. Rick moved with her, slowly pushing the length of him into her core.

The kissing subsiding for the moment as neither moved at first, both too absorbed in the simple pleasure of being so close to the other. Kate takes a moment to adjust to the feel of his body, allowing gravity to pull her deeper as she relaxes a bit with each breath. Her forehead leans against his, and their eyes flutter shut as she adjusts to his weight inside her and begins to move slowly with him.

As their tempo increases, finding a steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. This was the act of making love that she had never experienced before. Every muscle and nerve in her body was alive under the careful and unselfish touch of Rick. She felt a tingle under her skin that she had never had before during sex.

As they continued moving together, her breathing became shallow and rapid between kisses, she heard him utter her name.

"Kate,"he moaned with pleasure as they moved together faster and faster.

An orgasm rippling through her as she finally came, her entire body tensed at once to the intense release and high that she had never experienced in her life. This orgasm was unlike any she had ever had in her life and the high continued long after she came. Rick came right after she did.

She collapsed on top of him, not wanting to shift from inside him. Not wanting to break the connection just yet.

"Wow,"Rick uttered, after catching his breath.

The brunette lifted her head, looking into his dark blue eyes. She leaned down and kissed him deeply for a long minute. Kate finally rolled off him, into his waiting arms as he pulled her close. A smile lingering on her lips as her arm draped over his upper torso, her head resting on his chest, as she listened to his beating heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Lanie's Apartment - 09:44am - Bedroom<strong>

Lanie was sitting on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest. Usually people were over the moon when they got this kind of news, but she was scared. She loved Javier and didn't want to lose him. She was listening to the radio. The rain had stopped not long ago.

"Cariño?" she heard Javier's voice softly speak. Lanie lifted her eyes and looked towards her bedroom door to find him standing there. What was he doing home so early?

Javier was worried when she didn't answer the door. He used his key to get in and rushed through the apartment until he found her in her room, on her bed. She had been crying, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

The Hispanic detective made his way toward her bed, taking a seat beside her and pulling her into his arms. Why was she crying? Why was she hurting?

"Sweetheart?" he spoke up. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Lanie released a few more tears, turning her eyes to lock with his. "I just found out ..." she began, not being able to say the words.

Javier looked at his partner, confused and concerned. Had she gotten some bad news?

"What is it Lanie? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Lanie looked at him scared, a few more tears fell.

He brushed them away, really worried. "Sweetheart, you're scaring me," he told her, honestly. "Please, tell me how I can make everything better?"

Lanie shook her head. "I don't think you can," she told him. "I'm pregnant, Javi." She confessed, bursting into tears.

Stun washed over the male detective for a moment, his heart beating again and a smile stretching across his lips.

"We're having a baby?" he asked, still a little shocked but thrilled.

Lanie looked at the love of her life, confused. He was happy about this? They had just gotten back together and weren't even living together, well not officially.

"You're not angry?" she questioned.

Javier shook his head, the smile still displayed on his features. "Angry, why would I be angry? We're having a baby, Cariño. I love you," he told her, pulling her into a long deep kiss.

A few minutes later the two pulled apart for much needed air.

Javier looked into Lanie's dark brown soulful eyes. "I was going to wait till tonight but now is perfect," he told her.

She looked at him confused, watching as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box.

Lanie bought her hands to her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips.

Javier was looking at her with pure emotion, flipping the lid open on the box and presenting her with a square cut diamond ring on the silver band. "I love you Lanie, every time I see you, my heart explodes and I think to myself how the hell did I get so lucky to have you in my life. You're my heart and soul and if you become my wife, my life would be complete," he told her.

Lanie was looking at him speechless, tears pouring down her cheeks. Happy tears, she had not expected this.

"Will you marry me?" he finally asked.

She didn't need to think, without hesitation she began nodding her head. He grabbed hold of her left hand, removing the ring from the box and sliding it on her finger. Lanie looked down at the beautiful ring, still a little stunned. She was engaged.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft - 17:01pm – Rick's bedroom<strong>

The detective and writer were still in bed in each other's arms. They had made love three more time and fallen asleep for a few hours in between. In between that time they had managed lunch but ended up back in the bed.

Alexis was still out but would be home sometime later that night. Rick had received a text from her a few hours ago. Ethan was taking her to diner.

Kate's head was resting on Rick's chest, her fingers tracing patterns across his chest. The two were just lying there, enjoying the moment. She had never in her life felt safer than in his arms. She finally felt complete.

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed on the bedside table, behind her. Kate sighed, turning around and scooping it up. She had a new message from Lanie. She was probably wondering where she was? That morning Kate had promised to talk to her about this morning and waking up in the break room in Rick's arms. She knew Lanie would be pissed but she didn't want to tell her best friend about them yet.

She opened the message and was surprised at what it read.

"What is it beautiful?" Rick asked, looking at the woman he loved and finally had. She looked surprised but a smile stole her lips.

"That was Lanie, they're engaged." She told him, happy.

Rick grinned. "It's about time," he answered.

* * *

><p>AN: **And that was the last chapter of Admitting Defeat. Reviews are appreciated.**

My caffeine research came from goggle

.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=opera&hs=eUh&sa=X&rls=en&channel=suggest&tbm=isch&tbnid=kpZ1mDftfWeshM:&imgrefurl=.com/Austin/AdDetails/NEW-BORN-BEAUTIFUL-BABY-GIRL-CLICK-HERE-leander-N-Austin/7264243&docid=IhWYOyfTGe-FEM&imgurl=.&w=490&h=327&ei=yHMuT7yrHuSViQfvj_XsDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1024&vpy=254&dur=587&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=167&ty=73&sig=114097429014517434809&page=10&tbnh=121&tbnw=172&start=212&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:212&biw=1332&bih=563 – Baby Shelly

.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=opera&hs=fYv&sa=N&rls=en&channel=suggest&tbm=isch&tbnid=JEOACUT771AO4M:&imgrefurl=.net/engagement-rings-changing-tastes/&docid=8SlF8PB2o-XmSM&imgurl=.&w=450&h=400&ei=6OkyT83rB4GkiQfMxJD-BA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=739&vpy=8&dur=1210&hovh=212&hovw=238&tx=120&ty=111&sig=114097429014517434809&page=7&tbnh=164&tbnw=182&start=101&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:101&biw=1332&bih=563 – Lanie's Ring


End file.
